Roscoso's Treasure Planet
by Chaos Lord Roscoso
Summary: My version of Treasure Planet
1. Chapter 1

Roscoso's Treasure Planet

Cast

Captain Flint: Capt Whiskers from Sonic Rush Adventure

Jim Hawkins: AlyssaLioness94

Sarah Hawkins: Shenzi from Lion King

Doppler: Miles "Tails" Prower from Sonic X

Cpt. Amelia: Erinbubble92

Scroop: Sabor the cheetah

Silver: Me (Roscoso)

Billy Bones: Metaknight from Kirby

Mr.Arrow: Dedede from Kirby

B.E.N: E-102 Gamma from Sonic X

Morph: A ditto (Same name)


	2. A BedTime Story

Roscoso's Treasure Planet

Bed-Time Story

Space, The final frontier, is being watched over as a voice rang out

**On the clearest of nights, when the winds of the Etherium were calm and peaceful,**

A large cargo ship is seen sailing in the space. Its solar sails were up, and it looked absolutely beautiful.

**The great merchant ships, with their cargos of Riches and Wealth, felt safe and secure. Little did they suspect that they were pursued by... pirates. **

Another ship is seen. It's smaller than the cargo and atop its mast flew a three eyed jolly roger.

**And the most feared of all these pirates was the notorious Captain Whiskers.**

Said captain is seen on the crow's nest as he watches the cargo ship draw nearer.

"Fire!!" he yelled. Cannons began blasting the ship. Soon they floated next to each other for a deck to deck battle. A little 4 year old, Golden Blond girl with light blue eyes watched this happen with eagerness in her eyes.

**Like a Houndoom, overtaking its prey,**

"Alyssa Nicole Kyle!" A woman's voice rang. Alyssa quickly closed the holographic book she was watching and pretended to have done nothing.

"I thought I told you to go to bed an hour ago!" the woman said, now this is Shenzi Alyssa's Mom

"Aw, Mom, I was just getting to the best part!" Alyssa said, hugging the book, "Please?"

"Oh, can those eyes get any bluer?" Shenzi said, "Scootch over." She sat down next to Alyssa and opened the book to watch the ship to ship battle.

**Like a Houndoom, overtaking its prey, Whiskers and his band of renegades swooped in out of nowhere.**

The book showed the pirates swinging on board with ropes. Then there was the blast of a laser and a chest opened, spilling its shimmering contents on the floor. Whiskers took them in his hands and laughed greedily.

**And then, gathering up their spoils... Vanished, without a trace.**

The pirate ship was sailing away and disappeared in the book.

"OOO!" Alyssa and Shenzi whispered as they turned the page.

**Whisker's secret trove was never found, but stories have persisted that it remains hidden. Somewhere at the fathest reaches of the galaxy stowed with riches beyond imagination. The loot of a thousand worlds... Treasure Planet.**

"Treasure Planet!" Alyssa and the book said at the same time. Shenzi closed the book and put it on the shelf, and sat back on the bed with Alyssa.

"How do you think Captain Whiskers did it Mom?" Alyssa climbed up at the top of the bed post. "How he'd swoop in out of nowhere," she jumped off and out of her mom's reach and went under her bed covers. "And vanished without out a trace."

"I have no idea." Shenzi said. Then she pulled Alyssa out from under the covers and began tickling him to death.

"But I think it's time for this little spacer to go to bed." She said as she placed Alyssa under the covers. She heard a squeak and went under the pillow.

"Do you think somebody'll ever find Treasure Planet?" Alyssa asked. Shenzi came out with a little squeeky doll that looked like Shadow the Hedgehog.

"Alyssa, I think it's more... like a legend." Shenzi said, as she placed the toy on a nearby chest.

"I know it's real, like dragons and ghosts!" Alyssa said

"You win. It's real." Shenzi said as she kissed Alyssa's forehead.

"Nighty night Mom."

"Nighty night Alyssa." Shenzi said as she got off the bed and walked over to the door. "Sweet dreams."

"You too." Alyssa said. Shenziu closed the door and the room was then plunged into darkness. There was the sound of rustling, and then a light undrneath Alyssa's covers and the book can be heard.

**There are nights when the winds of the Etherium, so inviting in their promise of flight and freedom, made one's spirit soar!**


	3. 10 years later

Roscoso's Treasure Planet

10 Years Later

10 years later, Alyssa is found wearing gold hoop earrings, a red sleeveless shirt with a lioness in the middle, black bracelets, a red skirt with yellow leggings, brown belt with lioness head buckle, white socks, and white shoes with grey boarders. Her hair was still Golden Blonde, but she had a little braid in the back. She was doing what she loved doing, which was solar surfing on her green homemade solar surfer. Her soared up into the sky, and when she was high enough, she stepped on a button that retracted the sail. She closed her eyes as she began falling, in style! She spun around doing many well known sky diving tricks. She was about to crash to the ground when she pressed the button again and began flying forward.

"Yaaaa-hoo!" she yelled as she did this trick. She then crashed through a barrier for a mining company. She could hear the alarm go off when she crashed, but she ignored it. She began sliding on a large tube, leaving sparks behind.

"Whoo!" she said as he flew off the tube. Then he saw a large digging machine that had a rhythm that when timed perfectly, you can pass through unharmed. If not, well, Alyssa didn't think of that, she only saw it as a challenge. She pressed the button to retract the sail.

"Come on!" she said as she neared the machine. She flew into it, and... She made it through. She pressed the button again to hold onto the sail and sailed off hooting and hollering, having the time of her life. That is, until she heard sirens behind him. She looked back and saw Scratch and Grounder riding towards her on their solar scooters.

"Oh, great." Alyssa sighed. She knew she would be taken back to her Mom Shenzi's at the Toon-Bow inn. Speaking of the inn, let's see what's happening there now! Shall we?

The Toon-Bow Inn was crowded with some people having to stand at their tables. Shenzi was busying carrying plates off of tables and delivering orders at the time.

"Mrs. Shenzi!" Billy said, waving his glass in the air.

"I know! Refill on the Purp juice. I'll be right with you Billy!" Shenzi said. At the moment though, she had to deliver to the Turner table.

"There we go. That's four powdered donuts..." she laid a plate of donuts in front of Mr. Turner, "two eggs sunny side up," she set a plate of sunny side up eggs on Mrs. Turner's place, "and it's a big bowl of Lucky Charms cereal for the big boy!" She gave Timmy a bowl of the colorful cereal.

"Awesome!" he said

"Enjoy!" Shenzi said, before moving away to another table by a window. Somebody was sitting there and playing with a gadget along with a saxophone to try to ease the noise of the inn.

"Sorry Tails. It's been a madhouse here all morning!" Shenzi said as she placed his meal and drink on his table.

"It's cool Shenzi." Tails said as he placed his sax down to look at his meal. "Mmm, my all chili dog breakfast, with a cup of Sprite to wash it all down!" Tails said. "Yum!" Then a little rat came up to him. His hair was red and spiky, and he looked up at Tails.

"Uh, hi there. Why'd you come over here? Your parents around here somewhere?" Tails asked. "What's the matter, cat got your--" Tails was cut off when the rat pulled a car battery out of nowhere with jumper cables. The rat then attached the cables to Tails giving him a shock. The rat then took them off and walked away, looking for his next victim.

"Oh, they're so adorable at that age." Shenzi said, coming over to Tails table. Tails was charred black after the shock.

"Yeah, deplorable. Uh...adorable!" Tails said puffing out smoke when he talked. He brushed himself off to get the black stuff off before talking.

"Oh, that reminds me, how's Alyssa doing?" he asked

"Much better. I know she had some rough spots earlier this year, but l really think... that she's starting to turn a corner." Shenzi said, lifting some plates off of a table. The door burst open with Scratch and Grounder on either side of Alyssa.

"Mrs. Shenzi?" Grounder said. Shenzi dropped all her plates on the floor when they came in.

"Alyssa!" she said

"Ooh...wrong turn." Tails said

"Okay, thanks for the lift guys." Alyssa said, lifting Scratch's hand off of her shoulder, only to have him grab her shoulder again.

"Not so fast." Scratch said

"We apprehended your Daughter operating that darn solar surfer in a restricted area." Grounder said

"Moving violation 904, section fifteen, paragraph, um..." Scratch began, but stopped when he forgot what was next.

"Six?" Alyssa suggested rubbing her face.

"Thank you." Scratch said

"Don't mention it." Alyssa said

"Alyssa." Shenzi snapped

"As you are aware, ma'am... this constitutes a violation of his probation." Grounder said

"Yes, yes. No, I understand. Um, but could we just--" Shenzi said

"Um. Ahem." Tails said getting up and going over to the cops. "Pardon me officers, if I might, uh, interject here. I am the world renowned inventor Tails Prower. Perhaps you've heard of me. No? Uh, I have a Doctorate."

"Are you this girl's father?" Scratch asked

"Oh! Good heavens, no! Eww! He's just an old friend of the family." Shenzi said laughing. The cops leaned in towards Tails.

"Back off sir!" they said harshly.

"Thank you, Tails. I will take it from here." Shenzi said

"Okay, if you want Shenzi." Tails said, before whispering, "Don't ever let me do that again."

"Due to repeated violations of statute 15 C, we have impounded his vehicle. Any more slip-ups will result... in a one-way ticket to Juvenile Hall." Grounder said

"Kiddie hoosegow." Scratch said

"The slammo." Grounder added

"I heard it's worse than Robotnik's worst prisons." Scratch said

"Thank you officers. It won't happen again." Shenzi said, taking Alyssa out of their hands.

"We see her type all the time, ma'am." Grounder said

"Wrong choices." Scratch said

"Dead-enders." Grounder added

"Losers." Scratch added. Alyssa turned and glared at the two when Scratch said that.

"You take care now." ScratchJorgen said

"Let's motor." Grounder said. Then the two walked out. There was a moment of silence before Shenzi looked at the crowd, who then began to talk and eat again.

"Alyssa, I have had it." she said, "Do you want to go to Juvenile Hall? Is that it?" Alyssa seemed to ignore her and went over to clear a nearby table.

"Alyssa. Alyssa, look at me. It's been hard enough keeping this place going myself without you going--"

"Mom, it's no big deal." Alyssa said, turning to face her. "There was nobody around. Those cops just won't get off my... Forget it." She picked up the tray with dirty dishes and made her way back to the kitchen.

"Mrs. Shenzi!!" Billy said, banging on his table with his cup. "Give me my purp juice!!"

"I'll be with you in a moment Billy!" Shenzi said, before Mandy stood up in her seat and smacked Billy across the nose.

"Alyssa, I just don't want to see you throw away your entire future." Shenzi said before going to Billy. Alyssa looked at her mom before going into the kitchen.

"Yeah, what future?" she asked as she went through the door.


	4. Metaknight's warning

Roscoso's Treasure Planet

Metaknight's warning

As nighttime approached, Alyssa spent it on the inn's roof, throwing rocks into the gutter. When she was out of rocks, she decided to listen to Tails and Shenzi.

"I really don't get how you can do it Shenzi. Trying to run an inn while raising a felon like-- felon...fellow... fellow like Alyssa." Tails said, trying to find the right word for Alyssa.

"Running it? I'm at the end of my rope! Ever since her father left, well, Alys's just never recovered. And you know how smart she is. She built her first solar surfer when she was eight!" Alyssa smiled at the memory. "And yet, she's failing at school, she is constantly in trouble, and when talk to her, she's like a stranger to me. I don't know, Tails. I've tried everything--" Alyssa watched and was distracted by a ship in the shape of a gold star that was falling down from the sky. It crashed on the dock and a small fire began. Alyssa slid off of the roof and rushed to the ship.

"Hey, Mister?" Alyssa said yelling at the ship. "Mister, you're OK in there, right?" Alyssa banged on the window. A strange creature wearing a knight's mask pressed his face against the window.

"Aaah!" Alyssa yelped, jumping back. The window opened and the man fell out. He had a Blue cape and Blue shoes, and was carrying a small chest.

"He's after me." He said, grabbing Alyssa's jacket. "Can you see him? Those eyes like slits, and hair as black as the smoke of the Giratina!"

"Uh, hit your head pretty hard, there. Didn't you sir?" Alyssa asked

"He's after me chest. That horrible Pokemorph and his band of cutthroats." He lifted the chest up on his hunched back, "But they'll have to pry it from Metaknight cold, dead, fingers afore l--argh!" Metaknight dropped the chest and began coughing.

"Aw man," Alyssa said, "Uh, come on, give me your arm." Alyssa took Metaknight's arm, chest stuck in his fist, and lifted him up. "That's it."

"Ohh." Metaknight said in a soft moaning voice as he was carried up to the inn.

"Mom's gonna love this." Alyssa said. Then, the rain began to fall. Back in the inn, Shenzi flipped a switch on the window to change the blinds. It went from the outside rainfall to Amity Park, then the desert of Agrabah, and finally, she stopped it on Radiant Garden marketplace in the afternoon.

"Thanks for listening, Tails." Shenzi sighed, "It helps." she sat down. Sunny packed up his things and was ready to leave. Then he turned and laid a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"It's all gonna be okay." he said. "You'll see."

"I keep dreaming one day," Shenzi opened her holographic locket that showed images of Alyssa playing as a toddler. "I'll open that door... and there she'll be just the way she was." It switched to when she were five year olds playing with a little top, "A smiling, happy girl, holding a new pet..." It switched to show them both holding onto a really big ogre, "and begging me to let them keep it." Tails opened the front door to reveal Alyssa holding up Metaknight.

"Alyssa Nicole Kyle!!" Shenzi gasped

"Mom, he's hurt! Bad." Alyssa said as she set Metaknight on the ground, his chest not too far away.

"My chest, girl." Metaknight said reaching for it, "He'll be comin' soon." he began pressing the dials on it. When it opened, he pulled out a round thing wrapped in cloth.

"Can't let them find this." he said

"Who's coming?" Alyssa asked. Metaknight grabbed Alyssa and pulls her down.

"The Pokemorph." he whispered into Alyssa's ear. "Beware the Pokemorph." As Metaknight slowly slid down to the floor, Alyssa was able to grab the ball. Then as he lay with his eyes closed on the ground, unmoving.

Lights came through the window from outside. Outside, a ship was floating down in front of the inn. Alyssa edged over to the window to peek through the screen. He was able to see through the darkness many figures, but the one in the middle looked as though he was holding a beam of energy.

"Quick we gotta go!" Alyssa said. She grabbed her mom and began rushing up the stairs. Tails looked at the door, but quickly follows them after a Blast of energy broke the lock.

"I'm goin' with Alyssa on this one Shenzi!" Tails said following the two. Other blasts of different kinds crashed through the window and sparked a small fire in the kitchen. Tails reached a window and pushed it open. He looked down to see a Tauros waiting.

"Yo Tauros!" he said. It looked up at him and groaned.

"Stay! Don't move." Tails said

"I don't think he's going anywhere Tails." Shenzi said. Down stairs, the group was looking throughout the whole inn. "Where is it?" one asked

"It's got to be here somewhere!" Another yelled. Alyssa was able to see the shadow of a person pointing at the stairs.

"Don't worry Shenzi. Like you said, Tauros not gonna move. Now, we jump on the count of three. One..." Tails said

"Three!" Alyssa said pushing the two out and jumping after them. When they landed on Tauros, Tails grabbed the reigns.

"Yah yah!" he said. Tauros then took off. Shenzi looked back at the inn to see it all on fire. She sighed and held up her head. Alyssa watched this, but then turned her attention back to the ball. She unwound the string and brushed the cloth off of it. In her hands was revealed a shinning metal orb with buttons and lines all across it.


	5. The Map

Roscoso's Treasure Planet

The Map to Treasure Planet

After the incident at the Toon Bow, Tails took Alyssa and Shenzi to his home. They all went to the quietest place they could find to calm down, the library.

"I just got off the phone with the cops." Tails said, coming into the library with a blanket for Shenzi who sat in a big comfy chair, "Those pirates have fled without a trace. I'm sorry, Shenzi. I'm afraid the old Toon bow lnn has burned to the ground." Alyssa turned to her mom, about to say something, but then closed her mouth and walked over to a table where the orb was.

"Well, certainly a lot of trouble over that wierd sphere." Tails said as Alyssa picked up the orb. "Those markings are so strange."Alyssa then aimlessly began pushing buttons while Tails was talking. "Unlike anything I've ever encountered." The buttons the recedded and Alyssa began spinning the parts around. "Even with my experience and library of knowledge, It could take me years to unlock its..." then, the orb stopped spinning and lit up as the room went dark. "Hey!" Light's floated above them from the orb and all around them, eveloping them in a large orb of lights.

"It's a map." Tails said, fascinated. Inside the orb were holographic pictures of worlds, proving that it was a map of some kind. "Hey look! This is us. The planet Toontresor." Tails said as he touched the world. When he did, everything then began moving past them. Sunny was excited as he pointed at the worlds as they moved past him.

"That's the Digital Cloud. Oh! The Dark Galaxy! That's the Light Cross, and that's the Magical Abyss. Wait. What's this?" The map stopped moving as the other planets faded and one wit two rings around it remained. "It's... It's--"

"Treasure Planet." Alyssa said "No way." Tails said "That's Treasure Planet!" Alyssa said, excited.

"Whisker's trove? The loot of a thousand worlds?? Do you know what this means?!" Tails said, getting more excited.

"It means that all that treasure is only a boat ride away." Alyssa said, looking down at the map.

"Whoever brings it back," Tails said, "would be able to hold an eternal place atop the pantheon of explorers. He'd be able to experience--!" the map turned off and the regular lights turned on. "Whoo! What just happened?"

"Mom, this is it! The answer to all our problems!" Alyssa said, walking up to his now standing aunt.

"Alyssa, there is absolutely no wa--" Shenzi started

"Don't you remember? All those stories?" Alyssa asked

"That's all they ever were. Stories!" said Shenzi

"With that treasure, we could rebuild the toon bow a hundred times over!" said Alyssa

"Well, this is, it's just, oh my." Shenzi said, getting a bit flabbergasted. "Tails can you explain how ridiculous this is?"

"It's really crazy, going all across the galaxy alone." Tails said

"Now at last we hear some sense!" Shenzi said. She looked victorious, while Alyssa loked defeated.

"That's why I'm going with you." Tails added. Shenzi then looked as surprised as Alyssa.

"Tails!" she yelled. Tails then grabbed a bag out of nowhere and ran out of the room with the two following close behind.

"I'll use my latest inventions's money to finance this whole trip... " Tails went to his room to grab his sax, "I'll commision a ship..." He then grabbed all his clothes and stuff them into his bag, "I'll hire a captain and a crew..." he then climbed up a pile of books back in the library to reach a cup with a toothbrush in it. He dropped the toothbruch in the bag.

"You're not serious." Shenzi said

"All my life, I've been waiting for an opportunity like this, " Tails said, sliding down the pile, "and here it is screaming... Go Tails, Go Tails, Go Go--"Tails began to do the cabbage patch, but stopped when Shenzi spoke.

"Okay, okay, you're BOTH grounded!" She said

"Mom," Alyssa said, "I know I keep messing up, and I know that I let you down. But this is my chance to make it up to you. I'm gonna set things right."

"Shenzi, if I may." Tails said, drawing Shenzi over towards him to talk. "You said so yourself: You've tried everything. There are much worse thigs than a few character building months in space."

"Are you saying this because it's the right thing to do, or because you want to go?" asked Shenzi

"I really really really _really_ want to go, and it's the right thing." Shenzi looked over at Alyssa, a sad expression on her face.

"Alyssa, I don't want to lose you." she said

"Mom, you won't. I'll make you proud." Alyssa said

"Well. Uh. Ahem," Tails said, ruining the moment. "Now that that's all settled, we'll start preperations at once. Alyssa, soon we'll be off to the space port." he pointed to the sky where a cresent moon was.


	6. The CLS Legacy

Roscoso's Treasure Planet

The Legacy and meeting Erin

Alyssa and Tails made it to the Toontressor Space Port on a space barge some weeks later when Tails had everything in order. Alyssa made it out first and looked around to see many people passing him and wingulls flying in the sky.

"Yo! Alyssa! Wait up!" she heard Tails yell from inside the ship. Alyssa just stood there as Tails came out of the ship wearing what was more like a deep sea diver suit than a space traveling suit. He walked out and lifted the lid off of the suits helmet.

"Hey Alyssa, this'll be a good opportunity where we get to know each other." Tails said, approahing the teen. "You know what they say, familiarity breeds, um... well, contempt, but, in our case--"

"Look, lets just find the ship, okay?" Alyssa said before walking away. Tails just stood there as the lid closed itself. Unsure of where to go, Alyssa asked a couple of people where the ship was.

"Second dock on your right." A boy named Alistair said from atop a ladder.

"You can't miss it." Said a girl named Marissa who was holding the ladder up for her friend.

"Thanks." Alyssa said

"It's the suit isn't it?" Tails asked catching up to him. "I knew I shouldn't have listened to those two blue and pink bunnies. This one said it would fit, that one said it was my color. Usually I'm good with clothes, but with those two I just got confused!" Tails crashed into Alyssa who just stopped walking. Tails looked up and realized where they were.

"Oh! Alyssa! This is our ship! The CJS Legacy!" Tails said. Tails headed for the gangplank, while Danny looked up at the ship in awe.

"Whoa!" he said before heading up the gangplank. All around him were creatures of all shapes and sizes readying the ship for its maiden voyage.

"How cool is this?" Alyssa said. Then she crashed into a large purple and black alien.

"Sorry about that, I..." Alyssa began, but was cut off by the alien yelling at her in some sort of alien language, and the alien pulled out a gun.

"Let me take care of this ALys." Tails said. Then the most horrible sounds came from Sunny, but it sounded like the purple and black alien. When he stopped, the alien put his weapon away and walked off.

"I'm fluent in zixian. Took two years of it in high school." Tails said before walking off.

"Zixian? Cool." Alyssa said before following her friend.

"Good morning captain." Tails said to a Penguin with a large hammer. "Everything shipshape?"

"Shipshape it is sir, but I'm not the captain." he said. "The captain's aloft." They all looked up to see a strawberry haired woman swinging from mast to mast, before doing a flip and landing on her feet. Alyssa and Tails just stared in awe.

"Dedede, I've checked this miserable ship from stem to stern, and as usual," she said in an angry tone. "It's... perfect." her voice softened. "Can't you get anything wrong?"

"You flatter me Miss." Dedede said bowing to her. Then she turned to see Tails.

"Miles Tails Prower I presume?" she asked

"Well, um, uh yes, I--" Tails said

"Hello? Can you hear me?" She said banging on the front.

"I can hear you, now stop banging!" Tails said, before trying to pry his helmet off. "If I may say," she held onto a part that had a plug in it, and pulled the plug out, "this suit works better when it's right way up and plugged in." She turned Tails around and plugged the plug into his butt, causing him to be zapped by electricity. Tails finally got his helmet off and took the plug out. "If you don't mind, I could do my own plugging." Tails said, holding onto said plug. The woman grabbed his right hand and began shaking it.

"I'm captain Erin, from Cartoon city. Fought against an crasy man called the collector, nasty business, but I won't bore you with my storys." she said before turning to Dedede. "You've met my first officer commander Dedede. Sterling, tough, dependable, honest, brave, and true."

"Please." Dedede said being modest.

"Oh shut up Dedede. You know I don't mean a word of it." Erin said

"Scuse me for interupting your banter and all, but I'd like to introduce you to Alyssa Kyle. Alys, you see, is the girl who found the treasure--" Tails was cut off when Erin quickly covered his mouth.

"Prower. Please." she said. She looked around at those who wanted to listen in, but then turned to their work, before looking at Tails.

"I'd like a word with you in my state room." she said.

The quartet were in the room, and Erin locked it, just in case.

"Mr. Prower," she said walking from the door to her desk, "to muse and blabber about a treasure map, in front of this particular crew, demonstrates a level of ineptitude, that borders on the imbecilic. And I mean that in a very caring way."

"Hold up. Imbecilic? Now that's just crazy!" Tails said

"May I have the map?" she asked. Alyssa looked reluctant to give it up, but then took it out of his coat pocket and tossed it to his captin.

"Here." she said. She caught it and looked at it.

"Looks like something from home." she said smiling. Her smile disappeared in an instant as she walked to a wardrobe.

"Miss. Kyle," she said, opening it to reveal a single chest, "in the future, you're going to call me Captain or Ma'am, okay?" She put the map in the chest and locked it. Alyssa sighed and stood silently.

"Miss. Kyle." she said dangerously.

"Yes, ma'am." he said

"Good girl." Erin said while closing the wardrobe. She walked back over to her desk before stopping in front of Tails. "Listen, this must be kept under lock and key when not in use. And Mr. Prower, again, with the greatest amount of respect possible, keep your trap shut."

"Captain, I promise I--" Tails started to be cut off by Erin again.

"Let me make this as monosyllabic as possible: I don't much care for this crew you hired. They're... oh how did I describe them Dedede, I came up with something good this morning."

"A ludicrous parcel of driveling galoots, ma'am." Dedede said

"There you go, poetry." Erin said

"Now see here--" Tails started

"Mr. Prower I'd love to chat. Tea, cakes, the whole shebang, but I have a ship to launch and you have your outfit to buff up." Erin said. "Commander Dedede, please escort these two to the galley. Young Alyssa will be working with our cook, Mr. Heuchan."

"Wait what?" Alyssa said, finally paying attention. "The cook?!"


	7. Meeting Ross and Morph

Roscoso's Treasure Planet

Enter Ross and Morph

Alyssa and Tails came walking down the stairs to the galley, being followed by commander Dedede.

"That women! Who does she think is working for whom?!" Tails asked nobody in particular.

"It's my map, and she has me waitressing tables!" Alyssa said as outraged as Tails.

"I'll not tolerate a foul word about our captain." Dedede said, grabbing onto their shoulders. "There's not a finer sailor in this or any galaxy." They looked ahead hearing somebody whistle, and was able to notice movement beyond the steam of the kitchen ahead of them.

"Mr. Heuchan." Dedede said

"Well, Commander Dedede. I thought I said to call me Ross." said a voice. Everybody was able to tell the voice was looking at them.

"Bringing in such people into my humble galley." The voice stepped out of the steam to reveal a tall teenager with Black hair with a purple streak in his hair wearing a red shirt under an apron and black jeans with a strange purple right eye and a blue eye what was most strange was that his right arm was that of a Deoxys. "If I knew you were all coming, I'd have cleaned up a bit." As he walked over to a counter top, Alyssa studied him. The eye, and the Deoxys arm.

"The Pokemorph." she whispered

"This is Miles Tails Prower. The financier of this voyage." Dedede said. Tails stepped forward and gave a little bow. Ross moved forward, using his purple eye to scan Tails strange suit.

"Love the outfit, Mr. Prower." Ross said with sarcasm before turning to the counter.

"Uh, thanks. Love the weird eye, and the arm and..." Tails said, stammering, before pushing Alyssa ahead of him. "Uh this is Alyssa!"

"Alyssa." Ross said, holding out his right arm for Alyssa to shake. Unfortunately, it was a still in Dna strand form. Ross noticed his mistake before turning it back in a humans and held it out with a smile. Alyssa just glared at the Pokemorph.

"Please don't be put off by the eye and arm." Ross said before karate chopping some shrimps out of the shells Then he grabbed some vegetables, and with his Deoxys arm sliced them off. Then he sliced off his own arm, but then pulled back the armor to reveal it just a ploy. Poor Tails almost fainted when he saw that.

"The transformation is hard to get used to," Ross said turning his right arm into the DNA form again and grabbing three eggs before tossing them in the air, "but it really does come in handy every now and then." He caught the eggs behind his back with the Deoxys arm and cracked them all into a pot without getting all the shells in there too. Then he took up the pot and threw it into the air, before doing a one handed back flip in front of where it was going to land on the fire. When it landed, he threw some spices in before taking a sip from the pot with a spoon.

"MMM!" he said before getting some bowls and dipping them in the pot. "Here, have a taste of my famous Farfetch stew." Ross handed them the bowls and a spoon for each. Tails smelled the soup, before gingerlly dipping his spoon in to have some. He put it in his mouth and smiled happily.

"MMM! Delightfully tangy, yet robust." he said

"Old family recipe." Ross said. Just then an eyeball surfaced and Tails jumped back holding onto the bowl with outstretched arms.

"In fact, that was a part of the old family!" Ross said before bursting into laughter.

"Uh, yeah. Well..." Tails said while Ross took the eye ball out and popped it into his own mouth.

"I'm nothing if I'm not a kidder." Ross said to Alyssa. "Go on Lyssa, have a swig." Alyssa looked at the strange substance, and took some out with her spoon, just when she was about to take some her spoon ate it turning into a ditto.

"Morph, you little troublemaker. So that's where you were hiding." he said. Alyssa then saw Morph turn into a straw and ate the rest of the stew.

"What is that thing?" Alyssa asked

"Dit Ditto!" Morph said, before turning into huge lips and giving Alyssa a kiss on the cheek.

"That is Morph, a Ditto a transforming pokemon." Ross said before Morph jumped onto Ross's shoulder. "I rescued the pokemon from team rocket." He rubbed Morph's head. "We've been together ever since." A whistle came from above, and Dedede looked on before turning to the group.

"We're about to get underway." he said. "Would you like to observe the launch Mr. Prower?" Dedede held out his hand and motioned towards the stairs up to the main deck.

"Would I?! Can my IQ be any bigger?" Tails asked smiling. Dedede didn't get the joke, and stood still, his face blank, his arm still out.

"I'll just follow you." Tails said, going up the stairs. Alyssa was about to follow him, until Dedede stopped her.

"Miss Kyle will stay here," Dedede said while Ross was sipping some more soup from his spoon, "in your charge Mr. Heuchan." Ross almost choked on the soup.

"Begging your pardon sir but-" Ross said coming up next to a shocked Alyssa.

"Captain's orders!" Dedede said, turning from the stairs to the two. "See to it the new cabin girl be kept busy."

"Aw but, no you can't--" Alyssa said at the same time Ross spoke, pointing at the Polemorph cook.

"No, you can't--" Ross said at the same time Alyssa spoke, pointing at the Hyena Girl. The both sighed in the same way and rubbed the bridge of their noses before turning to each other.

"So," Ross said, walking around Alyssa, "captain's put you with me."

"Whatever." Alyssa said, keeping the seriouseness in his voice.

"Who be a humble Pokemorph to argue with a captain?" Ross said, before turning to the counter and slicing things up with his Deoxys arm.

"Yeah." Alyssa said. He went over to a barrel and found oran berrys inside. He grabbed on and began slowly walking over the Ross.

"You know..." she said. "These oran berrys are just like the ones back home... on Toontressor. You ever been there?"

"Can't say I have Lyssa." Ross said, catching a stray piece of lettuce that almost flew off the counter.

"Come to think of it," Alyssa said while taking a bite out of the fruit, "just before I left, I met this guy, who was, um... looking for his Pokemorph buddy.

"Is that so?" Ross said, keeping his eyes on his work.

"Yeah. What was that masked guys name? Oh yeah, Metaknight. Know anyone named that."

"Metaknight? MetaKNIGht?" Ross asked, lifting up a big pot while shaking his head. "The name's not ringing any bells. Must've been a different Pokemorph. There's quite a few Pokemorph's roaming these parts." He put the pot on a fire.

"Prepare to cast off!" They heard Dedede say from above them.

"Go ahead Lyssa, and go watch the launch. There'll be plenty of work afterwards." Ross said. Alyssa kept her eyes on the pokemorph while she went up the stairs and out onto the deck. Chase's mood went from kind to serious as Ditto crawled onto his shoulder.

" It'd be best if we keep an eye on this one Morph. We wouldn't want her straying into things he shouldn't." Ross said

"Dit." Morph said nodding his head.


	8. Casting off

Roscoso's Treasure Planet

Enter Ross and Morph

"We're all clear captain!" said a green monkey named Mojo-Jojo from up in the crow's nest. Erin looked pleased at the news as she stood between Dedede and Tails. Alyssa just came up from below and began wandering around the deck, looking at everything that caught her interest.

"Well, my Hammer wielding friend." Erin said, turning to Dedede. "Are we ready to raise this creaking tub?"

"My pleasure Captain." He responded nodding, before turning to the rest of the crew.

"All hands to stations!" he shouted. "Smartly now! Loose all solar sails!" Alyssa was bumped into by a shadow ghost, who turned to growl at Danny. He backed up a few paces, only to be spun around when Kevin 11 ran past him. The ship was starting to lift up as the light hit the sails. Down in the hull, a green alien named Zim was watching the power tubes rising, his hand on a lever, waiting.

"Heave up the braces! Brace up." Dedede continued yelling. The ship started rising higher and higher, and then Alyssa realized that it was't the ship rising so fast, it was her!

"Whoa!" she said as he started floating off the deck.

"Ooh!" Tails said as him, Erin, and Dedede were floating. Tails though, took advantage of the weightlessness and started floating up while in a lying down position.

"Mr. Zix Zix, engage the artificial gravity." Erin said. Zix Zix said something in his weird alien language before saluting and pushing down on a half moon shaped lever. A purple light quickly shimmered on the deck, and everything that was floating soon fell to th ground. Unfortunately, Tails fell to the deck face first. Erin looked at him before looking forward again.

"Ow." he said

"South by Southwest Mr. Barbossa, heading two-one-zero-zero." she said

"Aye captain." Barbossa said, a hint of snideness in his voice when he said captain. "Two-one-zero-zero." He began turning the helm to the appropriate direction. The ship seemed just about ready to fly away now, and Alyssa could't have been anymore excited.

"Full speed Dedede, if you please." Erin said. Dedede nodded to her before going to a tube.

"Take her away!" Dedede said into the tube. Down in the hull Zim happily pushed down the lever. On the ship's stern, the rockets were readying themselves.

"Brace yourself Mr. Prower." Chel said snidely

"Nyeh nyee nyeh." Tails mocked, rolling his eyes as he got up and stood looking forward again. The rockets then blasted off, and Tails was forced to crash into a wall with the force of the rockets.

"AAH!" Tails yelled as he was forced back. Alyssa positioned himself in the shrouds as the ship started sailing at last. She held onto the ropes looking out into space, a smile on her face. He heard a noise and looked forward to see a large pod of wailmer soaring past them.

"Wow!" she whispered as he looked one of them in the eye. Tails came over to a railing and looked at the wailmer.

"Dang! Look at them all!" he said. He pressed a button on his suit and a camera popped up in front of him. He took it and leaned over a wailmer ready to take the shot.

"Smile!" he chirped

"Uh, Mr. Prower it wouldn't be good if you-" Erin started, only to be cut off when a wailmer spouted slime up onto Tails, who after the spouting incident, took the picture. Chel had a little laugh at the fox boy.

"It really is a good day for sailing, Captain." Ross said coming up from the galley. Erin looked down at him from her position, all humor gone. Ross looked back up at her, a smile on his lips, and a Morph on his shoulder.

"And look at you, as pristine and lovely as a Life Aura with a fresh coat of shine."Ross said, bowing. Morph looked at him, and stood on his shoulder and bowed as well.

"Save it for the Tortugan floozies Mr. Heuchan." Erin said. Morph started laughing.

"Tortugan Floozy! Tortugan Floozy!" he repeated as he laughed. Ross quickly grabbed Morph with his right arm as it turned into a Deoxys arm and held him behind him. He quickly put on a cheesy smile and held his other arm out.

"I feel that was a bit harsh." Ross said. "I was speaking truthfully from the heart, as I always do." Morph reached up from behind him and started poking Ross's cheek. Ross used his deoxys arm again to hold tightly to Morph.

"Uh huh. Hey, is that your cabin girl up in the shrouds?" Erin said with a sly smirk.

"Yep it-- oh." Ross said, noticing Alyssa hanging off the shrouds. "A momentary aberration, Captain. She's soon to be addressed." He turned to Alyssa and dropped Morph behind his back onto the deck. "Lyssa!" he said in an authoritative voice. Alyssa instantly looked over.

"I've got two new friends for you to meet." Alyssa's smile grew wider as he leaned forward. "Say hello... to Mr. Mop," Ross threw a mop to Alyssa who caught it, "and Mrs. Bucket." He threw a bucket to Alyssa, and she caught it with is other hand. She leaned on the shrouds, a blank expression on her face.

"Yippee." she said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.


	9. Fight's and Scheming

Roscoso's Treasure Planet

Enter Ross and Morph

Alyssa was using her new 'friends' to swab the decks, mumbling and groaning all the way.

"Yeah, I got your Mr. Mop." she said. Skulker walked by, bumping into Alyssa. He turned to look down at the little Hyena girl.

"Watch it twerp." he growled, before walking away. Then a group of crewmen caught her eye. There was an anti fairy with a monocle called anti-Cosmo, a skinny woman that could only be described as scary beyond all reason named Yzma, a couple kids from the huntsclan called 88 and 89, and a silver boom box. They were whispering amongst them selves, until the fairy noticed Alyssa. They stopped talking and glared at her.

"What're you looking at, weirdo?" the 89 asked. Then the boom box transformed into a spindly robot thing with four blue eyes. This evil little beastie is called Frenzy.

"Yyyyeah! Weirdoweirdoweirdo!" Frenzy said. Alyssa looked up and saw a female Cheetah crawling down the mast towards her. When she reached the ground, Alyssa was able to notice she had what looked like a huge claws on. She remembered what some people called her... Sabor.

"Cabin girls really should mind their own business." she said in an almost business like manner, but was still laced with poison.

"Why, is there something you're hiding?" Alyssa asked with a smirk. Sabor scowled at her, before grabbing her shirt and lifting her up to come face to face.

"Maybe your ears don't work so well..." she started

"Yeah, but too bad my nose works fine. Seriously, bad oil breath." Alyssa said

"Why you impudent little...!" Sabor forced Alyssa to the mast. Many crew members began gathering around, urging for them to start fighting.

"Come on! Slice him!" said the crazy cat lady. Zix Zix threw punches out, speaking in his own, weird language.

"Any last words, Cabin Girl?" Sabor asked, holding out her claw's. Her arm was pulled away by a doexys arm. Alyssa was able to catch a glimpse of Ross as he ate a oran berry.

"Miss. Sabor..." he asked in a calm manner as Sabor struggled to free her arm without dropping Alyssa.

"You ever see what happens to a fresh purp... when you squeeze real hard?" Ross said, squeezing his arm, while pulling it back at an awkward angle. Sabor released Alyssa from her vice like grip.

"What's all this then?" Dedede said, coming up to the group of fighters and spectators. By the time Dedede came, Ross let go of Sabor and had his arm back to normal.

"You know the rules." Dedede continued. "There'll be no brawling on this ship." this was met by many 'aye aye captain's. "Any further offenders shall be confined to the brig for the remainder of the voyage." He came face to face with Sabor. "Am I clear, Miss. Sabor?" Hearing a low growl, Sabor glanced over to Ross, who was giving his most deadliest of deadly stares. Sabor sighed before turning back to Dedede.

"Transparently." she said. Dedede walked away without noticing the glare Sabor gave to him. It wasn't over between those two.

"Well done Commander Dedede sir." Chase said as the spectators left and him and Alyssa became more alone. "A tight ship's a happy ship, sir!" When they were alone, Ross grabbed Alyssa's mop which had long been forgotten and turned to the young girl standing leaning on the mast.

"Lyssa! I gave you a job!" Ross said pointing to the mop.

"Hey, I was doing it until that Cheetah--!" Alyssa said, growing as angry as Ross.

"No! I don't want to hear it." Ross said pushing the mop to Alyssa. "Now I want this deck cleaned spotless, and Areucus help you if I come back and it's not done. Morph." the pokemon climbed onto Ross's shoulder. "Keep an eye on this young cub, and let me know if there are any more distractions." Morph jumped onto the mast behind Alyssa before Ross walked away.

"So." Alyssa said, only to receive a growl from Morph.

--

Ross walked into the galley, seeing the crew there, ready for whatever may come.

"So, we're all here then?" Ross asked politely

"Excuse me." Mojo Jojo said, moving to get to his seat.

"Now, if you pardon my plain speaking, are you all..." his arm turned into a Deoxys arm and made a Psycho cut and his polite demeanor turned furious, "STARK-RAVING TOTALLY, BLINKING MAD?!" He lashed out his arm, nicking a piece off of Mojo's helmet. He shrank in his seat, looking on with fear.

"After all my work to get us hired as upstanding crew, you want to blow the whole mutiny before it's even time?!" Ross came face to face with Sabor.

"The girl was snooping around." Sabor said, crossing his arms.

"You just stick to the plan you fur-brained twit." Ross said. "As for the girl, I'll run her so ragged she won't have time to think." He put a hand on his chin, a plan for Alyssa forming in his mind.


	10. A friendship born

Roscoso's Treasure Planet

A Friendship born

Night time in space and Alyssa was finishing the deck swabbing. To amuse himself, Morph was cleaning the ground by turning into a mop, then dumped his head in the sudsy bucket. When he climbed up to his post on the mast, looking at the young hyena girl, he hiccuped a couple bubbles. Alyssa smiled and leaned on the mop.

"Well, this has been a fun day, huh?" Alyssa asked. "Making new friends, like that psycho Cheetah." Morph then transformed into a mini Sabor, growled and waved his claws around.

"Psycho Cheetah, Psycho Cheetah." he said

"Heh. A little uglier." Alyssa said. Morph then made Sabor look like a crazy lunatic.

"Mwah-ha-ha-ha!" he cackled

"Pretty close." Alyssa said. Morph shrugged.

"Well," Ross said, coming up the deck with a huge bucket, ruining the moment, "thank Mew for little miracles. Up here for an hour," Ross dumped whatever was in the bucket over the edge, "and the deck's still in one piece."

"Um, look, I, uh..." Alyssa said, "What you did... Thanks."

"Didn't your father ever teach you to pick your fights a bit more carefully?" Ross asked. Alyssa looked at him, her cheerful expression turning into an almost glare.

"Your father's not the kind who teaches." Ross almost asked

"No." Alyssa said, going back to her mopping. "He was more the kind who takes off and never comes back."

"Oh. I'm sorry, girl." Ross said, showing a hint of sympathy.

"Hey, no big deal. I'm doing just fine." Alyssa said with a smile.

"Is that so?" Ross asked. "Well, since the captain has put you in my charge, like it or not, I'll be pounding a few skills into that thick head of yours to keep you out of trouble." He emphasized his point by poking Alyssa's forehead.

"What?" she asked disbelieving

"From now on I'm not letting you out of my sight." Ross said

"You can't do-- " she said

"You won't so much as eat, sleep, or brush you hair without my say-so." He pounded his fist in the railing.

"Don't do me any favors!" said Alyssa

"Oh, you can be sure of that, my girl. You can be sure of that. Heh heh heh heh heh!" Ross's purple eye shined in the starlights. Morning came in Space as the Legacy soared in the air.

"Put your back into it!" Ross yelled to Alyssa as she was trying to pry barnacles off the underside of the ship. Alyssa looked at the hull and all the barnacles that clung to it and sighed.

_This is gonna be a long day._ She thought. After they were finished with that long task they were soon peeling potatoes in the galley. While Alyssa used a knife, Chase used his psycho cut attack. Alyssa looked up at the ceiling and sighed.

**_I am a question to the world_**

**_Not an answer to be heard._**

Alyssa remembered a moment when she was really young and her mother was holding her as he looked out the window of her old house as it rained outside._  
_

**_Or a moment that's held in your arms_**

Alyssa was brought back to reality as Ross was trying to show her how to tie a difficult knot. Alyssa looked away, not caring the slightest.

**_And what do you think you'd ever say_**

**_I won't listen anyway_**

**_You don't know me_**

**_And I'll never be what you want_**

**_Me to be_**

After finishing the knot, Ross looked to his student to see the end of the rope tied around a part of the railing, but no Alyssa. He looked over the edge to see Alyssa walking away on the deck below. Ross looked at the knot Alyssa used on the rope, then on the one he made. They were exactly alike, and this made Ross smile.

The next Day, Alyssa was scrubbing away at the deck. Then Ross came up and looked down at her.

**_And what_**

**_Do you think you'd understand_**

**_I'm boy, no, I'm a man_**

**_You can't take me_**

Alyssa stood up and the two seemed to glare at each other before Ross shoved a bucket of water at Alyssa who grabbed it, never leaving Chase's gaze. When he was gone Alyssa dumped the water on the deck._  
_

**_And throw me away_**

**_And how_**

Alyssa remembered back when she was a little girl with a little sail boat she was making. She put the top on and was so proud and her father came through the door. Alyssa held up the toy for her dad to see, but all that happened was a pat on the head as she walked past the small girl._  
_

**_Can you learn what's never shown_**

**_Yeah, you stand here on your own_**

**_They don't know me_**

**_'Cause I'm not here_**

Older Alyssa was positioned on the bowsprit of the ship, looking out to the skies ahead of him. Later, Ross was telling a story, using his deoxys arm to make shadow puppets. Alyssa looked up from her drink and smiled.

**_And I want a moment to be real_**

**_Want to touch things I don't feel_**

**_Wanna hold on and feel I belong_**

Alyssa just finished cleaning the dishes and Ross, using his Deoxys arm to carry all of it, came in with another load for Alyssa. At first she was surprised, but then defiant as she started scrubbing at the inside of a pot. As night fell, Alyssa was seen sleeping on top of a bowl.

**_And how can the world want me to change_**

**_They're the ones that stay the same_**

**_They don't know me_**

**_'Cause I'm not here_**

Ross looked down at the sleeping Alyssa, Morph sitting calmly on his shoulder. He looked up to see all the stuff that he brought in for Alyssa were sitting in nice piles shining. Ross rubbed the back of his neck and laid Alyssa's coat that was lying in a corner onto the hyena girl's back. Alyssa woke up at the feeling of hers coat and saw the retreating form of Ross climbing the stairs up to the deck.

**_And you _**

**_see the things they never see_**

**_All you wanted - I could be_**

**_Now you know me_**

**_And I'm not afraid_**

Ross and Alyssa were readying a longboat to go on a quick solar sailing adventure. Alyssa jumped onto the other side of the boat and untied the ropes as Ross started waving at him as the boat drifted down and away. Alyssa looked down at his mentor a sad look coming to his face.

**_And I _**

**_want to tell you who I am_**

**_Can you help me be a man_**

**_They can't break me_**

**_As long as I know who I am_**

A slightly younger Alyssa woke to the sounds of crying and ran downstairs from his room._  
_

**_They can't tell me who to be_**

He found his mom sitting at a table crying her eyes out, looking out the window._  
_

**_'Cause I'm not what they see_**

Alyssa went out the front door to see her father with a bag on his back walking towards a ship at the docks.

**_Yeah, the world is still sleepin' while I keep on dreaming for me_**

She started running to him, falling over her own feet trying to catch up with her father._  
_

**_And their words are just whispers and lies that I'll never believe_**

Alyssa's father was on the ship already. The gangplank was drawn and Alyssa reached the docks too late, only able to reach out to her father as she watched him sail away.

Ross sailed up and held his position, waving for Alyssa to come aboard. Alyssa smiled and jumped down to the solar boat.

**_And I want a moment to be real_**

**_Want to touch things I don't feel_**

**_Wanna hold on and feel I belong _**

Ross gave Alyssa the controls, pointing out what buttons did what. But Alyssa instantly pressed a couple buttons, grabbed the control and charged forward.

"Whoa!" Ross said, surprised by the sudden action.

_**And how can you say I'll never change**_

**_They're the ones that stay the same_**

Although Ross was terrified, he had fun as Alyssa steered the ship to sail behind a comet, surfing on its tail._  
_

**_I'm the one now_**

**_'Cause I'm still here_**

They were out of the tail and shaking off whatever space dust they had on them and sailed back to the Legacy, smiling all the way.

**_I'm the one_**

**_'Cause I'm still here_**

**_I'm still here_**

**_I'm still here_**

**_I'm still here_**


	11. Trouble from a Star

Roscoso's Treasure Planet

Trouble from a star

Alyssa and Ross were pulling on the ropes to lift the boat back into the hull. Alyssa then slid over to Ross's side, making the boat tilt down.

"You having a little trouble there?" Alyssa asked, a smile on her face.

"Oh, get away from me." Ross said, laughing. Alyssa went back to her end of the boat and began tying it off.

"Oh, Lyssa." Ross said, tying his end off. "If I could maneuver a skiff like that when I was your age... they'd be bowing in the streets when I walked by today." He swept his arm out trying to look regal, while Morph mimicked him in front of him.

"Bowing in the streets." Morph said as they both plopped down in their boat seats with an 'oof'.

"Don't know." Alyssa said, finishing off her end. "They weren't exactly singing my praises when I left home." She plopped herself down in her seat, looking across at Ross and Morph who were smiling and wiping the sweat off their brows.

"But 'm gonna change all that." Alyssa said with a small smile.

"Really? How so?" Ross asked, purely curious.

"Uh," Alyssa said, thinking before leaning back with her ams on the back of her head. "I got some plans. Gonna make people see me a little different."

"Ooh." Ross said, his smile disappearing. "Sometimes, plans go astray."

"Not this time." Alyssa's smile grew wider as she closed her eyes, so sure of herself.

"Hmm. Ooh..." Ross said, before becoming a full deoxys. Morph whimpered before jumping over to a wall and climbed it to the ceiling, with his claws he made a hole and held onto the round piece he cut out to make it. A second passed with Alyssa staring at Ross in awe, before Morph came threw the hole putting the round piece back, while holding a bottle of hyper potion. with ease, he made it back to the boat and gave the bottle to Ross.

"Thank you, Morph." he said before sparahing the potion of his Body and returning to his human form.

"So, uh, how'd that happen anyway?" Alyssa asked. Chase sighed and turned his arm into a Deoxys arm. He held it up and looked at it.

"You give up a few things, chasing a dream." he said, his arm turning back to normal.

"Was it worth it?" Alyssa asked

"Heh." Ross said, coming over to Alyssa's side. "I'm hoping it is, Lyssa. I most surely am." Ross leaned back sighing. Until there was a large crash that caused Morph to fall into a pole. The hole ship groaned in distress of the attack.

"What the Darkrai?" Ross asked. Back on Deck, Tails grabbed a spyglass and looked through it.

"Ah dang. The star Calypso." he pause to watch a catastrophic explosion. "It's gone SUPER NOVA!" Erin began running up to where Tails was.

"Evasive action Mr. Barbossa!" she yelled

"Aye captain!" Barbossa yelled, turning the helm to avoid the explosion.

"All hands fasten your lifelines!" Dedede yelled, putting on his helmet and grabbed his hammer. Everybody on board complied, tying a rope around their waist and tying off on the pegs on the main mast. Alyssa and Ross were a part of that group. Erin looked up and noticed debris from the explosion was shooting out and ripping through the sails.

"Mr. Dedede! Secure those sails!" she ordered.

"Secure all sails!" he shouted. "Reef them down men!" Everybody scurried up the shroud then onto the yardarms to reach the sails. Alyssa and Ross however were to secure the sail attached to the bowsprit. Zim on the other hand, was manning the laser cannon, blasting any larger pieces with a good laser ball.

"Feel my wrath evil space rocks! Mwahahaha!!" he yelled, pumping his fists in the air.

Ross was struggling with a pulley, even with the help of his deoxys arms. Then a piece hit the pulley. The surprise caught him off guard and he soon fell.

"Ross!" Alyssa yelled, pulling on his lifeline to bring him back. He soon hurried up to face Alyssa, a smile playing on his lips.

"Thanks lass." he said. Then something caught their eyes. Something big. The hugest chunk of the star began flying towards the ship. Even blasts from the laser cannon weren't working against it. Zim left his seat and began running away from that side of the ship. The chunk was getting closer, ready to crush the Legacy, but time seemed to stop as the chunk started floating backwards.

"Captain!" Mojo-Jojo yelled. "The star!" Tails looked at it and realized what was happening.

"It's devolving into... a black hole!" he said

"We're... being... pulled in!" Barbossa said, struggling to hold onto the helm. He was soon forced to let go before Erin ran up to it and grasped it, trying to maintain course.

"No you don't!" she strained. The black hole let out a large wave that was pretty much a hurricane force wind.

"Blast these waves. They're completely erratic!" Erin yelled

"Actually, thy aren't" Tails said, looking down at the systems panel. "There'll be another one in precisely 75.2 seconds. Then there's the biggest magilla of them all!" Then it suddenly clicked for Erin.

"That's it! Brilliant Prower! We'll ride that last magilla out of here!" She said with excitement in her voice.

"All sails secured captain!" Dedede said

"Good man! Now release them immediately!" Erin yelled back. Dedede stood still for a moment, processing her words.

"Aye captain." he said, before turning to the crew coming down from the shrouds. "You heard her men! Unfurl those sails!"

"What?!" Number 88 yelled

"But we just finished-!" Number 89 started

"Tttying them dddown!" Frenzy finished

"Make up your mind already!" Decoe and Bocoe both said.

Dedede and Sabor both held onto the yardarm as they released a solar sail.

"Alyssa! Make sure all the lifelines are secured. Good and Tight!" Erin yelled down as Alyssa was about to climbed up the shrouds.

"Aye captain!" she yelled back before jumping off and heading for the main mast where all the lifelines were. She pulled the lines to make sure they were tight.

"Lifelines secured captain!" she yelled up to Erin

"All right then!" she yelled back. Then came the next wave that pushed Erin back into the wall behind the helm, and caused Dedede to lose his balance. He fell off the yardarm, losing his hat in the process. Then he felt a jerk as his lifeline held firm. He started climbing it when he saw an ominous shadow on the other side of the solar sail helped unfurl. The maker of the shadow came into full view, claws shining dangerously. Dedede gasped as those claws sliced through the rope, and with a yell he fell into the dark abyss, knowing the last thing he saw was a smirking Sabor.

"Hold on to your lifelines! This is gonna be a bumpy ride!" Erin said, unknowing of her first mate's demise. Morph dug the claws of all six of his paws into the wood of the main mast, hanging on for dear life. Ross dug his deoxys claws into the other side of the main mast, holding himself and Alyssa in the position. The ship moved farther and farther into the darkness of the black hole.

Then there was a burst of the magilla.


	12. Going Soft?

Roscoso's Treasure Planet

Trouble from a star

The magilla's burst seemed to light up the darkness of the hole, shooting out to the Legacy. And just when all aboard the ship seemed to be doomed, the solar sails caught the magilla's light and, with the energy, soared out and away from the approaching blast. Tails was sent into a coil of the ropes, while everybody was sent into the sides of the ships. The minute the ship was away from the black hole, the crew got up and started cheering and celebrating. Erin looked down at them all and couldn't help but smile.

"Captain!" Tails said, getting himself untangled. "That! Wow, that was absolutely the most-!"

"Yeah whatever." Erin said, looking through a sextant. "Actually you're astronomical advice was extremely helpful." Erin walked away leaving an almost stunned Tails.

"Well, uh. Thanks. You know I know a lot of things amanamolicly anatomically... astr- astronomically." Tails finally managed to say, smacking himself in the forehead. Erin walked won the stairs standing in front of the crew, looking at Ross and Alyssa.

"Well Mr. Heuchan. I gotta admit your cabin girl did and excellent job with those lifelines." she said. Ross playfully shoved Alyssa who shoved him back, which became a fun little brawl.

"All hands accounted for Commander Dedede?" Erin asked, but nobody said a thing. "Commander Dedede?" Sabor then stepped forward, Dedede's helmet in her claws.

"I'm afraid Commander Dedede has been lost." she said, giving the helmet to Erin. "His lifeline was not all the way secure." Chel turned to give the biggest glare in the history of glares to Alyssa, who looked with surprise and shock.

"No I checked them all!" Alyssa said. He ran through the crowd to the mast where the lifelines were, and couldn't believe his eyes. There was one empty peg where a lifeline should've been. Commander Dedede's lifeline.

"I, I did. I checked them all. They were secured." Alyssa said, feeling very hopeless. Erin glared at her a moment more before looking at the rest of the crew, her sadness clear.

"Commander Dedede was a, ahem, fine sailor." Erin said, noticing everybody bowing their heads in respect. "More fine than any of us... could ever hope to be. But he knew the risks, as do we all. Resume your posts. We carry on." Nobody ever really noticed Ross look at Sabor who looked back with a smirk.

--

Later that night, Alyssa was up in the shrouds without his jacket on a piece of rope in his hands. Ross came up on deck with Morph following. He looked out at space at the railing, Morph sitting on it next to him.

"It wasn't your fault you know." Ross said, getting no response from Alyssa. "Half of the whole crew would be spinning around in that black hole if yo-" Alyssa was agitated and threw her rope out in the space.

"Look, Don't you get it?!" Alyssa yelled, jumping down from the shrouds. "I screwed up! For two seconds, I thought that maybe I could do something right! But... AAGH!" Alyssa leaned up against the mast. "I just..." Ross watched Alyssa and almost had enough of her depression. He went up to the hyena girl and turned her around so they were facing each other.

"Now you listen to me, Alyssa Nicole Kyle." Ross said. "You have the makings of greatness in you. But you have to take the helm and chart your own course. Stick to it, whatever happens, and when you get the chance to really test your strengths and abilities,... Well, I hope I'm there catching some of the light coming off you that day." When Ross was done, Alyssa leaned her head against the Pokemorph's chest. Ross looked won at him, almost confused, then slowly hugged the young girl as she softly sobbed.

"There, there. It's all right Lyssa, It's all right." Ross said before slowly and gently pushing Alyssa in front of him. "Now Lyssa, I have to go, my watch right now, and it would be best if you went to bed now." Alyssa rubbed away at whatever tears remained in his eyes, before smiling at Ross and heading down below. When he was, Ross's smile vanished.

"I'm getting in too deep Morph." Ross said

"To." Morph responded

"Next thing you know, the whole crew will think I've gone soft." Ross added. Morph climbed onto his master's shoulder and nuzzled him in the crook of his neck. The two then continued their watch, unaware of Sabor on the yardarm, looming over them as a cat over a mouse.


	13. Heartbroken

Roscoso's Treasure Planet

Heartbroken

Morning came upon the ship, trying to wake those in the crew's quarters. Trying, and failing. Alyssa laid in her hammock, Zix Zix above her. Then Zix Zix's hand fell out brushing against Alyssa's face. She slowly opened her eyes, and with a start fell out of her hammock. She rubbed her face and reached for one of her boots before slipping it on. She reached for the other, but it hopped away. Alyssa rubbed her face and glared at the crates and barrels her boot hopped behind.

"Morph." she said, crawling over and reaching behind the pile of stuff. "Come on Morph, it's too early." Morph sneakily crawled up behind Alyssa and using her boot, kicked her in the butt.

"Ow! Hey Morph!" Alyssa said, turning around, a smile playing on her lips. Morph blew a raspberry and laughed his evil laugh before running away, Alyssa quickly giving chase. Morph dropped the boot on deck before hidding in a nearby barrel, pulling the lid on. Alyssa picked up the boot and looked at the barrel before the lid lifted to reveal Morph who then gave Alyssa a big sloppy lick.

"That's it you Jello!" Alyssa said, reaching to hit Morph over the head with her boot, only to have the pokemon run behind the barrel.

"Jello." Morph mimiked, running out and around Alyssa. "Jello. Jello!" He then rolled into a ball, ricocheing himself off the railings and down into the galley. Alyssa ran down the steps into the galley and found... nothing. The whole place was empty, save for the usual kitchen stuff and a barrel of purps. She had to have gone in there. Alyssa walked up to the barrel and looked inside it.

Purp, purp, purp, purp with eyes, pur- wait a minute! Alyssa stared at the purp, until it opened to reveal a large black orb.

"Ha! Busted!" Alyssa said, jumping into the barrel and grabbing Morph, while tickling the pokemon. In the midst of their fun, Alyssa started hearing voices outside the barrel.

"there's only three of them left." she heard number 88 say.

"We are waiting to long!" 89 said. Alyssa looked through a knothole to see them, then she saw Ross's arm.

"We don't move until we have the treasure in our hands and claws." Ross said, as Sabor came into view.

"I say we kill them all now." Sabor said, her claws shining in the light. Ross grabbed Sabor's throat with his deoxys arm and brought her close.

"I say what's to say! Disobey my orders like that stunt you pulled with Dedede, and so help me, you'll be joining him!" Ross threw Sabor at Alyssa and Morph's barrel, causing a small whimper from the pokemon.

"Those are some pretty strong words from you , but I think it's only a facade." Sabor said, getting up and reaching in the barrel for a purp. She kept reaching until Alyssa lifted a purp into her paw.

"What do you mean?" Ross asked

"It's that girl. Alyssa Pile." Sabor said

"It's Kyle." Ross said and Alyssa silently growled.

"Either way..." Sabor said, examining the purp. "I think you've actually developed a soft..." she popped a soft part of the purp which caused juice to flow from the hole. "...spot for her." Everyone looked at Ross with shock. Was there brave, ruthless leader getting soft on them?

"Listen to me." Ross said, an energy of pure anger and hate surrounding him. "All of you. I only care about one thing, and one thing only: Whisker's trove! You'd think I'd risk it all for some worthless girl whelp with father issues?" Alyssa almost felt her heartbreaking when she heard those words.

"What was it again?" Sabor asked. "'Oh, you have the makings of greatness in yah.'"

"Shut your yap!" Ross said, going whole deoxys. While the rest of the crew backed away, Sabor remained where she was sneering at the pokemorph.

"I only comforted and was kind to her to keep her off our trail." Ross said. "I have not gone soft, and I never will."

"LAND HO!!" They all heard. Filled with excitement, the whole pirate crew went up top deck. Ross quickly went to his human form. Alyssa just sat in the barrel, shocked and stunned. Shocked to hear they were going to mutiny, and stunned to hear the friend who was actually nice to her, who was becoming a bigger brother figure to her, was lying like a rug to her to keep her off his scent. Her grip loosened on Morph who climbed out of the barrel to chase after Ross.

"Ha ha ha! Feast your eyes and click heels if you are able to!" Mojo said. Everyone jostled for a place at the railing to see what they've been searching for for years: Treasure Planet. Ross was so far back, he needed to get a better look at the planet. He reached into his pocket to find it empty.

"Where's my spyglass?" he asked himself


	14. The Mutiny

Roscoso's Treasure Planet

Heartbroken

Alyssa climbed out of the barrel, still stunned. She leaned on a table taking the the information, her hand brushing against Ross's spyglass. She knew they were all pirates. She had to tell the captain! She was about to run up to the deck and go tell Erin, but she ran into someone unexpected: Ross.

"Lyssa." Ross said, as surprised as Alyssa was. He put on a big grin and walked down to the galley where Alyssa was, backing away slowly.

"Playing games, are we?" he asked, in a cheerful tone.

"Yeah. Yeah, we're playing games." Alyssa said, backing up into a table.

"I see. Well, I'm really not one for games, honestly." he brought his arms up behind his back, turning them into deoxys arms. "I always hated to lose." They shined with the power of a shadow ball, ready to destroy who ever was unfortunate enough to anger the warrior.

"Hmm," Alyssa said, picking up a knife that laid behind her on the table, "me too!" In one quick motion, Alyssa plunged the knife into Ross's leg, and rushed out of the galley. Ross screamed in pain and holding his bleeding leg, stumbled up to the top deck and scanned it for Alyssa. Then he saw her running into the captain's cabin with Morph not too far behind, slamming the door shut afterwards.

"Darn it!" Ross said. He pulled himself up to the top deck, put his two fingers in his mouth, and let out a long whistle. Everybody turned to him.

"Change in plans everyone!" Ross yelled, going full deoxys, "We! Move! NOW!" Ross threw his deoxys fist in the air. The crew cheered and began running to where the weapons were being stowed.

"Stike our colors, Mojo!" Ross said

"With pleasure Captain Ross." Mojo said, pulling down the ships flag. Skulker punched through the door to the armory,and pulled out all the weapons, earning a loud cheer from the crowd of pirates. Ross stood, looking very victorious, as the six eyed jolly roger was being raised behind him.

"Huh..." Decoe and Bocoe said, watching this. "That's kinda familiar."

--

"Pirates, on my ship? I'll see they're all hanged! Or maybe sent to Azkabam!" Erin said, pulling a laser rifle and a laser pistol out of a cabinet. "Prower, can you use it?" She tossed the pistol to Tails who fumbled with it before holding it the right way.

"Um... I uh read about..." he said, accidentally shooting a globe. "Uh no. Not ever." Erin growled at him, while taking out the map. Morph climbed up on the cabin an looked at it, his eyes growing bigger than usual.

"Ooh." he said

"Miss. Kyle." Erin said. "Defend this with your life!" She tossed it to Alyssa, but Morph jumped up and grabbed it in his mouth.

"Morph! Give me that!" Alyssa shouted grabbing the map out of Morph's mouth. "Ew, drool."

--

Outside the cabin, The pirates were slowly blasting their way through the locks.

"Ugh, you're wasting daylight!" Ross said. He used only one punch and knocked the door down. The cabin was empty, save for one hole in the floor. Seething, Ross grabbed Decoe and Bocoe and through them down the hole.

"Stop them!" he yelled. There was a large crash.

--

"I wasn't made for long distance running in small places!" Tails said as he dodged running into barrels and crates. They all quickly ran into the hull where the longboats were.

"Hey you!" Decoe yelled, running after them with Bocoe, many big and large alien pirates following them. Erin quickly slammed the metal door. A loud clang followed, and suddenly and a Decoe and Bocoe shaped imprints was made on the door.

"Why?!" Everyone heard them moan. Erin used her rifle to meld the locks on the door so no one could get in.

"To the longboats, quickly!" She said. Alyssa, Morph and Tails jumped into on while Erin pulled down a lever. A door then opened beneath, and quickly shut. Another mysterious door opened, reveal a soaking wet Erin, a large gator hanging onto her sash.

"Why do we even _have_ that lever down here?!" Erin yelled, smacking the gator. It whimpered and scampered back to where it came from. She trudged up to the levers and pulled the right one before running and jumping into the longboat. Morph then grabbed the map and placed it in his mouth, jumping off the boat.

"Morph! No!" Alyssa yelled, jumping out of the boat to chase the pokemon. The doors exploded and the pirates started firing at the longboat.

"Eat laser you evil pirates!!" Erin yelled firing at them. A group of pirates consisting of Skulker, Mojo Jojo, and Eon were coming at the boat. Tails looked at his pistol and without looking, fired at a large air canister, which landed and crashed through the walkway. Thus causing it to break and send Eon, Mojo, and Skulker to their dooms.

"Did you actually aim at that?" Erin asked, surprised.

"You know, actually I did." Tails said, surprised at himself. Erin pushed him down and began shooting at the rest of the pirates. Ross pulled up the lever with a wicked grin, causing the hull door to slowly close.

"Aw Shoot! He didn't even use the other lever!" Erin yelled in outrage. She looked around for a way to get out of there and saw the cables that held the longboat.

"Tails, shoot the cables over there on my signal. I'll take the ones above us." Erin said, hunkering down. All the while, Alyssa was chasing Morph who still had the map in his mouth.

"Morph! Get back here!" Alyssa yelled. Morph was about to slowly walk over to Alyssa when Ross came up on his other side.

"Morph! Come on boy! Come here!" Ross said

"Stitch. Stitch!" Alyssa said, opening her arms wide for the pink pokemon. "Bring it here, come on!"

"Come to daddy Morph!" said Ross

"Morph. Morph! MORPH!" said Alyssa

"Come on Stitch!" said Ross

"Pressure!" Morph said, holding his head and jumping into a large coil of ropes. Ross, with his leg still bleeding, dragged himself over to the coil .He was about to reach in and get it, but Alyssa got there first. Alyssa looked down at him, the map in her had and then dashed over to their boat. Ross conjured a large shadow ball, he had Alyssa in his sights, and... He couldn't do it.

"NOW!" Erin yelled as Alyssa jumped in. She landed in the boat as it fell out of the hull. Erin pulled on a rope and the solar sail opened.

"Parameters met. Hydraulics engaged. Now let's get out of here!" Erin said, taking control.

"That's it..." Zim said, on the laser cannon. "Come into range you little meat sacks!" The cannon started charging up, but Ross tried pushing it out of range.

"Don't! We'll lose the map!" he yelled. But he was too late. The cannon fired sending a laser ball right at them.

"Captain!" Tails yelled. "Laser ball at twelve o'clock!" Erin tried to steer away from it, but the ball blasted the main controls. Erin held her sides as it exploded behind her. The started falling with Erin sterring them, crashing through weird bulbous plants and soon skidded and rolling to a stop on solid ground. They lifted the boat and got their land legs back.

"Whoa." Alyssa said

"That was rougher than the stuff I handle with Sonic." Tails said

"Heh heh." Erin said coming out from under the boat, her hair messed up a bit. "Not one of my best landings." Smoothing out her hair, she suddenly grabbed her sides and collapsed.

"Captain!" Tails said, coming over to help Erin up.

"It's alright. I'm good." Erin said, standing and falling into Tail's arms. "It's slight bruising. A cup of tea and I'll be alright." She stood tall, looking the way she did when the journey began. "Miss. Kyle." She looked at Tails.

"Uh, over here." Alyssa said. Erin looked at Tails, squinting her eyes, then looked at Alyssa, her hand held out.

"The map please." she said. Alyssa pulled out the map from his pocket and was able to see it was... pink.

"Uh..." the trio said looking at it. It unraveled to reveal Morph. He gave Alyssa a big lick and climbed down her to sit in front of her, a smile plastered on the pokemon's face.

"Morph?! Morph, where's the map?!" Alyssa yelled. Morph climbed one of the trees and pointed at the ship.

"Dit Ditto!" he said

"Are you kidding me?! It's back on the **SHIP**?!" Alyssa yelled louder. She started chasing morph around their landing area while Erin looked back at the ship.

"Stifle that pokemon and get low." she said, interrupting Alyssa strangling Morph. "We've got company." They all looked at the ship to see a longboat sailing down.

"We need a more defensive position. Miss. Kyle," Erin said, pulling out a pistol and handing it to Alyssa, "scout ahead." Alyssa took it and got up.

"Agh!" Erin said, falling forward before Tails caught her.

"Whoa girl." he said, "Come on. Let's have a good look at your back." Alyssa kept walking onward regardless of what was happening behind her, and unknowing of what she'll meet ahead of her.


	15. Meeting E102 Gamma

Roscoso's Treasure Planet

Meeting Gamma

Alyssa and Morph continued their search for a safe place, to hide while Tails stayed behind to help Erin, while they walked through the Jungle what looked like a robot's eye, peeked out of a bush, watching them, suddenly Alyssa and Morph heard rustling in the bushes behind them, slowly Alyssa drew her Laser pistol, as she slowly approached the bush, as she peeked in, a Robot's head suddenly came into view, causing all three of them to scream (Alyssa, Morph and the Robot)

"Oh this is fantastic, a carbon based Lifeform come to rescue me at last, I just want to hug ya and squeeze ya and hold you close," said the Robot, as Alyssa tried to pry the robot off of her,

"Will you let go," said Alyssa, as the Robot stopped hugging,

"Oh sorry, I-I-I have been marooned for so long I mean solitude's fine don't get me wrong, but after say a hundred years, you tend to go A LITTLE NUTS!!" said the Robot, as he chuckled, as he moved back reliasing he was touching Alyssa,

"Sorry I am, uh I am, uh?" said the Robot as he clutched his head trying to remember, as Morph transformed into a mini version of the robot,

"Coocuh, coocuh, coocuh," said Morph, as Alyssa tickled Morph turning him back to normal,

"GAMMA, of course I'm Gamma, E-102 Gamma, and you are?" Gamma asked,

"Uh Alyssa," she said, as Gamma shook her hand,

"Please to meet you Lyssy," Gamma said,

"It's Alyssa," she said,

"Anyway..." Gamma said , but Alyssa interruptted,

"Look I am in a hurry, I need to find a place to hide from pirates," said Alyssa,

"Pirates! Don't get me started on pirates, I don't like them, I remember Captain Whiskers, that guy, had such a temper," said Gamma, catching Alyssa's attention,

"Wait you knew Captain Whiskers?" Alyssa asked,

"I think he suffered from mood swings, personally I am not a therapist in anyway, but you let me know if I'm rambling," said Gamma,

"But that means, that you know about the treasure?" Alyssa asked,

"Treasure?" asked Gamma,

"Yeah Whisker's trove the loot of a thousand worlds," said Alyssa,

"Well It-it-ti-it is a little fuzzy, wait, I-I-I remember, Treasure, Treasure, Treasure," said Gamma, but Alyssa knocked him on the head to snap out of it,

"I remember the treasure was buried in the centriod of the mechanism and there was this big door, Opening and Closing, Opening and Closing, and Captain Whiskers, wanted to make sure, nobody could get his treasure so I help...Ah Data inaccessable, Data In accessable!" said Gamma, as Alyssa hit him on the head again,

"And you are?" asked Gamma,

"Wait, wait what about the treasure?" asked Alyssa,

"I wanna say Lisa?" said Gamma,

"The centriod of the Mechanism, or something," said Alyssa,

"I'm sorry my memory is not what it was, I've lost my mind, I've lost my mind, you haven't found it have you, my missing piece, my primary memory circuit?" asked Gamma,

"Look Gamma, I really need to find a place to hide, ok so I'm just gonna...you know moving on," said Alyssa as she started walking away,

"Oh so I uh guess this is goodbye, I'm sorry that I'm so Dysfunctional, so go on then and I understand, I really do," said Gamma as he started walking away, Alyssa and Morph stared at each other before Alyssa sighed,

"Look, if you want to come along, you have to stop talking," said Alyssa,

"Huzzah! Ha-Ha-Ha oh this is fantastic, me and my best buddy out looking for a..." said Gamma but stopped when he noticed Alyssa glare, "Be quiet,"

"And you have to stop touching me," said Alyssa,

"Touching and Talking to big no-no's," said Gamma,

"Ok now I think we should head this way?" said Alyssa, but Gamma had to ask one more thing,

"Listen before we go on our big search, um would you mind we make a quick pit stop at my place, kind of eurgent," said Gamma, as he revealed what look like an abandonded, cave, a perfect hiding place,

"Gamma I think you just solved my problem," said Alyssa


	16. Stick to it!

Roscoso's Treasure Planet

Stick to it!

Later on in the day, after Alyssa, informed Erin and Tails, they headed to Gamma's home, to hide out, Tails was just entering the cave carrying Erin, Bridal style, while Gamma was trying to clean up his home

"Make yourselves comfortable!" he called as put on a pink frilly apron.

"Pardon the mess but eons of loneliness can make you tend to let things go. But be it ever so humble...ah who am I kidding! It's a dump!" Tails walked in with Erin, carrying her like a bride.

"Aw, isn't that sweet!" Gamma gushed as he set her down. "I love old-fashioned romances, don't you? How about a drink for the happy couple?" He produced cups on a platter full of black, bubbling tar.

"Uh, no thanks," Tails stammered. "And we're, uh, not a couple." Erin smiled and he smiled back. But then noticed the wall's,

"Look at these marking's their identical to the one's on the map, I think they are the Remains of an Ancient Culture," said Tails,

"Alyssa, stop anyone who tries to approach!" said Erin but unfortunately was aggravating the injury,

"Now, you listen to me! Stop taking order's for a few nano second's and lie still," said Tails, just when they thought they where safe Gamma decided to do something stupid,

"Hey their's more of your friends, HEY FELLA'S WE'RE UP HERE!" yelled Gamma getting the attention of the pirates. Alyssa pulled Gamma out of the Line of fire and started shooting back,

"Stop wasting your ammo! You idiot's!" yelled a voice it was Ross, he was using his right arm to keep him up since his leg was still injured, Alyssa peeked out of the entrance to see Ross waving a white flag,

"Hello up their, Hey Lyssa I need to talk with ya!" said Ross,

"Come to bargain for the map, no doubt," Erin hissed in pain. Tails gently shushed her

"That means...he think's we still have it," said Alyssa as she smirked,

The two parties set out to meet each other. Alyssa to see Ross. Ross's arm had changed to a crutch to support his busted leg. Morph, who was following, rushed over to the pokemorph and nuzzled against his cheek. "Morphy!" Ross laughed. "I wondered where you'd got too." He petted Morph one more time before turning to Alyssa, who didn't look too happy to see him. Ross sat himself down on a rock, placing a hand on his right leg.

"Old limb's been acting up ever since that...incident in galley." said Ross but noticed the glare from Alyssa sighed

Ross rubbed the back of his neck. "Look...what ye heard back there...at least the part concerning you, Alyssa...it wasn't true." Alyssa didn't respond. "If that bloodthirsty lot thought I'd gone soft...they'd have gutted the lot of us!" Alyssa expression didn't changed. "Look, if we play our cards right, we could walk away from here rich as royalty!"

"Really?" Alyssa asked, intrigued.

"Aye. You get me that map and an even portion of that treasure is yours!" Alyssa looked down, and Ross knew she would go for it. That is until Alyssa began to chuckle.

"You are really something, you know that?" he asked. "All that talk of greatness? Man, you really had me fooled." Ross scowled. "At least you taught me one thing. You taught me to stick to it. And that's just what I'm gonna do: stick to it! And I'm gonna make sure you don't get one bit of that treasure!"

Ross stood up to face her, eye glowing bright purple. "Now you listen to me! That treasure is owed me, by thunder!"

"Well, try getting there without my map!" Alyssa replied angrily. "By thunder!"

Ross glared at her but Alyssa didn't back down. Morph looked between them frightened. Ross finally looked away, turning his arm back into a crutch. "You have till dawn to get me that map or so help me I'll blow this place to kingdom come!" He turned away to limp back to the crew. "Morph! Come on!" The shape shifter was hesitant, floating by Alyssa's side.

"NOW!" Ross snapped. Morph shrieked in fright and hid behind Alyssa. Ross growled and stalked away and Alyssa headed back to the house. But before she entered, Ross looked back over his shoulder, feelings of regret and guilt running through him.


	17. Back Door?

Roscoso's Treasure Planet

Back Door?

Alyssa vs Sabor

Later on in the Day it was almost nighttime the Pirates had camped right outside Gamma's home so Alyssa, Erin and Tails couldn't escape, while Tails was helping Erin who was still injured, Alyssa was keeping watch

Soon, night had fallen on Treasure Planet. At the foot of Gamma's house the pirates had set up camp, ensuring no escape from the front door. "What do we do?" Alyssa asked herself and the others. "We're trapped here!"

"Calm down...everyone," Erin whispered. Her injuries were beginning to weaken her. "We must...stick...together."

"Hush," Tails said. "No more giving orders. Rest now." Erin sighed and laid back down.

"Well, this is obviously a inside problem," Gamma said, heading for the back of the house. "So I'm just gonna slip out the back door..." Everyone looked at him.

"_Back _door?" Alyssa intoned. The robot slid open a hatch on the floor.

"Oh, yeah. I get a nice little breeze from here," he said. Everyone crowded around the hatch. "Doesn't do me much good since I have no skin, but you know." Everyone gasped at what was down there.

"Gamma, what is this?" Alyssa asked in awe.

"You mean the miles and miles of machinery that run through the entire course of the inside of this planet?" Everyone nodded slowly. "Not a clue!"

"Great!" Alyssa said. "With this, we can steal their solar sailor and get back to the Legacy and get the map back!"

"Wait a minute!" Tails exclaimed. "Alyssa! The Captain ordered us to stay together!"

"Don't worry, Doc! We'll be back!" Alyssa declared, jumping into the hole.

"Cannonball!" Gamma shouted going down. Tails sat there with the weary Erin and sighed in defeat.

After stealing the solar sailor from the sleeping pirate crew, Alyssa, Gamma and Morph were flying back to the _C.L.S. Legacy_. It floated not far off from the surface. They noticed as they came near the deck that a black flag had been raised, depicting a three-eyed skull and crossbones. They parked it just beside the ship and hopped on deck, making sure to be silent. There were probably guards on board. Ross wasn't stupid after all.

They snuck down to the hold and into the corridors. No sign of anyone yet. "Okay, here's the plan," Alyssa said. "I'll go find the map. Gamma, you disable the laser cannons."

"Oh, that's a good plan!" Gamma said nodding. "You can count on me good buddies! Later gators!" He ran off down a hallway, humming to himself as he did.

Alyssa knew where the map was. Morph had already shown her. So as she reached the hanger, she immediately dug into the rope pile. There it was, shining brightly. She clasped it in his hands and grinned triumphantly.

Meanwhile, Gamma entered the ship's power controls. A large panel was before him. "Alright, Gamma, this is it! Your time to shine! All you got to do is disable a few laser cannons. What's the big deal?" He opened the panel to see many different coloured wires intercrossing one another in a complex system. "Oh, mama. Okay, how about...this one!" When he pulled a wire, alarms began blaring through the ship. "Oops."

Alyssa ran through below deck as the alarms buzzed around her. "Gamma...," she growled. He rushed up the stairs topside and ran into last person she wanted to see: Sabor.

"Cabin-Girl," Sabor hissed, clicking her claws eagerly.

"No one to save you now." Sabor said, as Alyssa drew her Sceptor

"You either," Alyssa retorted.

On the deck, Alyssa and Sabor clashed. Sabor held the Sceptor in her vice grip jaws, trying to push Alyssa back, but the young girl wasn't going down with out a fight. She broke the lock and knocked Sabor across the jaw, sending the cheetah skidding across the floor. Sabor immediately recovered and nailed Alyssa in the face, then pounced as she lay on the ground. Alyssa raised her feet and pushed her off.

"Okay, Gamma, don't panic," the robot sighed. "And above all stop talking to yourself! This has got to be the right one!" Another wire came out with interesting results. Gamma rose to the air, gravity no longer sustaining him. "Maybe not!"

The situation was much more serious outside, with nothing to stop Alyssa and Sabor from being sucked into the depths of space. The cheetah had managed to clamp onto the ship's mast but Alyssa was not as successful. She rose up across along the mast, while desperately trying to grab something to stop herself. At highest point, she managed to grasp the black flag that hung from the crow's nest. Nothing was left between her and oblivion.

Now Sabor was crawling up the mast toward her, chuckling sadistically. She approached the rope that tied the flag down, running her claw up the line. Alyssa's eyes widened. "When you see Mister Dedede," she whispered, bringing a claw over the rope. "Do tell him I said hello." Alyssa scowled, determination growing within her. She pushed off the flag and caught the wooden pole.

Sabor growled and charged for Alyssa. "Tell him yourself!" Alyssa declared, jumping over Sabor and kicking her back, sending her right into the flag. Her Sceptor sliced through the rope, freeing it and Sabor from the ship. The cheetah screamed as she was sucked into the abyss, growing smaller and smaller until she was no longer visible to Alyssa.

"Back you go, you naughty plug!" Gamma exclaimed, swimming through the air to stick the wire back in. Gravity immediately returned and he crashed to the floor. "Oh, that hurt!"

Alyssa landed back in the crow's nest, panting from her brush with death. She looked to sky; Sabor was nowhere to be seen, which made Alyssa sigh in relief. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out the map. Mission accomplished. suddenly appearing was Morph, through the pipe next to her

Under the cover of darkness, Alyssa and Gamma sneaked back into the house. It was almost pitch black inside so they could barely see. "Tails!" Alyssa whispered to the dark. She slipped out of the tunnel and brought out the map. "We did it! We got the map!"

At first, there was no answer. Until a familiar arm reached out from the darkness and grabbed the map. "Fine work, lyssa," Ross complimented, revealing himself. "Fine work indeed." From the shadows came the pirate crew, smiling and laughing cruelly. Before they knew it they were surrounded.

"Alyssy, I'm not sure if I approve of your friends," Gamma said looking around. "They're seem kind of the cut-throat variety."

Alyssa whipped out her sceptor when they came close. "Ah, ah, ah!" Ross said. "Let's not be too hasty now." He gestured off toward the side where, tied and gagged, sat Erin and Tails. Alyssa growled in defeat and put her weapon away.

She glared at Ross but the pokemorph only chuckled. "You're just like me, lyssa," he said. "Ya hate to lose."


	18. Loot of a Thousand World's

Roscoso's Treasure Planet

The Loot of a thousand world's

"Thanks for showing us the way in, guy." Number 88 growled. All of them then tackled Alyssa and held her tight. Morph tried to help and bit Yzma's leg.

"Aah!" She yelled, before turning around to punch Morph across the room. Gamma shrank in the door, but didn't notice Frenzy behind him.

"What's this Bucket of bolt's?!" He grabbed Gamma's head and pulled him up, one of his shurikens hovering over his neck.

"Not the face!" he whimpered, trying to shrink away from the pointy weapon. Walking up to Alyssa while holding his 'prize' Ross gave and evil grin.

"You're just like me, Lyssa. You hate to lose." he said. Still looking at Alyssa, he tried to move the maps parts, but it wouldn't budge. He then turned his attention and frustration on the map. He made it float in the air while using Psychic Energy, but even then, it didn't open. He turned his arm into its deoxys form, and struggled to open it that way.

"What the Darkrai is..." He said, his voice straining before looking down at a smirking Alyssa. She knew how to open the map and was quite pleased Ross couldn't get it. Ross held the map out to her.

"Open it." He commanded. The pirates released Alyssa as she glared at Ross while taking the map. "I'd get busy." Ross said as a Shadow Ball appeared in his hand, pointing it at Erin and Tails. Alyssa looked at them and saw Erin shaking her head no, and Tails nodding his head yes before shaking his head no. But Alyssa didn't have a choice. Keeping her glare and not looking away from Ross. She opened the map and a shining picture of Treasure planet above them all.

"Oh, the Life Auras, look at this." Ross said in awe. The picture dissolved into what was like a shining green trail. Ross let out a chuckle as he went to the doorway to look where the trail led. Then he glanced back at their prisoners, mainly Alyssa.

"Tie her up and leave him with the others till we--what?" Before Ross could finish his command, the trail dissolved and receded back to the map. Alyssa looked down at the map before looking up at Ross.

"You want the map, you're taking me, too." she said.

"Hmm." Ross grumbled, shaking his head and letting out a low chuckle that was almost like a growl. "We'll take 'em all."

* * *

Alyssa reopened the map and the band of pirates quickly hopped aboard their boat to chase after the trail. Bocoe kept staring at Gamma like he'd seen him before but just didn't know where.

"Hmm, have we met before?" Bocoe asked Gamma

"Um, no. I don't think so." Gamma said

"You sure?" Bocoe asked

"Yeah. I don't remember a lot of things, so if I knew you before I lost my mind... Sorry." Gamma said. The boat stopped. Erin and Tails were left behind with Zim to watch over them. Morph crawled up on Alyssa's shoulder and began to quiver in fear a bit.

"It's OK, Morph. It's OK." Alyssa said, patting him on the head as the continued walking to where the lights led.

"Alyssa, I-- I really don't know about you, but I'm starting to see my life pass in front of my eyes. At least, I think it's my life. Is it? Was I ever fighting a hedgehog named Sonic?!" Gamma said, yelling the last part, while holding his head.

"Gamma, shh." Alyssa said, trying to calm her friend down a bit, looking at the leader of the group, Ross. "This isn't over yet."

"We're gettin' close! I smell treasure waiting." Ross yelled, bringing out his deoxys arms to slash through some undergrowth. Then there was a collective group 'Huh?' when they all saw the light end on an empty cliff.

"Where is it?" Ross said, asking the million dollar question.

"l ssssee nothing! One great, bibibig stinking hunk of nnnnothing!" Frenzy shrieked. Then the light all flew into Alyssa's map.

"What's going on, Alyssa?" Ross asked in an almost growl. Alyssa kept pressing on the map, trying to spin it to make it open up again.

"l don't know." Alyssa said, straining to get the map to open up again. "l can't get it open."

"We should've never followed this boy!" Bocoe said, pushing Alyssa down to the ground.

"Hey!" She yelled as she fell. Then she noticed something on the ground. It was a hole. Brushing away the moss that covered it the small hole had markings just like the map.

"I suggest you get that thing going again and fast!" Ross said, his arms becoming deoxys arms while the rest of the crew pulled out their weapons.

"Let's rip his gizzard right out right now!" Number 88 said

"Ew! Now way! Rip out his spleen!" Number 89 said

"Yeah, that's even better!" Number 88 agreed

"Throw him off the cliff!" Yzma yelled. Alyssa then put the map into the little hole. the entire cliff lit up for a moment, revealing more markings like the maps. a large glowing orb then glowed on the ground but was then lifted up by more lights. Then from the corners of the canyon below came more lights coming up to the cliff. They were raised high above everyone and then opened into a triangle with an image of an island with a pirate ship in front of it coming on it.

"Oh, great Arceus." Ross said

"Kyorge Nebula?" Alyssa said

"But that's... halfway across the galaxy." Ross said. Alyssa looked down at the orb and saw it was like 3-D globe with all sorts of planets on it. She then pressed on one making it 'close' and 'reopen' to a desert landscape.

"A big door opening and closing." she said, remembering what Gamma said. He pressed on another one and saw a beach with crystal clear water. He pressed on another to show a dark island with one little facility on it.

"Let's see. Naboo." He pointed to the planet of Naboo and finally found what he was looking for. "Toontressor spaceport. So that's how Whisker's did it. He used this portal to roam the universe stealing treasure." Alyssa was quite excited and as he spoke he kept pressing random planets.

"But where'd he stow it all?!" Ross almost yelled, pushing Alyssa out of the way. He started pressing on numerous plants to see if there was any sign at all of the elusive trove of treasure.

"Where's-" press, "that-" press, "blasted-" press, "treasure?!" Ross was looking like he was about to kill somebody. Alyssa looked over at Gamma and saw all of this stuff triggered something.

"Treasure?!" Gamma said, putting his hands to his head. "Treasure! It's buried in the--" he started banging hsi head trying to remember when Alyssa realized what he meant.

"Buried in the centroid of the mechanism. What if the whole planet is the mechanism and the treasure is buried in the center of this planet?" Alyssa shouted, getting it. Everyone looked at him for a moment and then began clawing at the metal ground around him. Somebody raised a pick and brought it down, only to have the end become dented.

"And just how are we supposed to get there?" Ross asked, pressing on other planets. Alyssa looked at the globe thing and lightly pushed Ross aside.

"Just open the right door." she said, pressing on treasure planet. It showed a large pipe in what was like a copper domed room. Alyssa reached out and put her hand in then went in all the way. Ross grabbed her shoulder to stop her from going anywhere and came in his-self. Little did he or anybody know that they walked through a little red beam. Everyone continued walking on the large platform until they reached the edge. Ever single pair of eyes grew wide and all those who the eyes were attached to gasped. Then they all, except Alyssa, Gamma, and Ross, broke out into cheers and ran forward off the platform.

"The loot of a thousand worlds." Ross gasped, looking at all the treasure around them. It was practically a small planet's worth of treasure of all kinds, and it was theirs for the taking.

"We are ggggoing to need a bibibibigger boat!!" Frenzy yelled, swimming in the treasure.


	19. Whisker's Trap

Roscoso's Treasure Planet

The Teasure and the Trap

As Ross headed down as well, Gamma seemed to be thinking about something as Alyssa noticed a ship filled with treasure she knew their was no way all this treasure could be taken all at once, so a Boat load would do,

"This all seem's very familiar, but I can't remember!" Gamma said, Alyssa also saw that Ross and his pirate crew was to busy trying to fill their pocket's with treasure to notice,

Ross sunk to his knees and dug his hands into the gold. If someone had looked closely, they would have seen tears in his real eye. "A lifetime of searching," he said softly. "At long last..." While he and the others were occupied, Alyssa and Gamma managed to sneak away.

"You know, this is really frustrating," Gamma said, bonking himself. "There's something... nagging at me in the back of my head. This is just all very familiar..."

"Shhh," Alyssa whispered. She looked across the field of treasure and spotted an old ship with red sails laying among the gold. She started towards it.

"Where are you going?" Gamma asked. Alyssa pointed to the ship.

"We're getting out of here," she replied. "And we're not leaving empty handed." She waded through the treasure and Gamma followed after her

A few minutes later, Alyssa and Gamma climbed aboard the old ship. The wood was broken and the red sails were a little torn. The thing must have been out of commission for some time, but the fact that it was filled with gold and jewels lessened the impression of dilapidation.

"So what's the plan?" Gamma asked as he tried to get on board.

Alyssa looked at the control panels. They seemed to be in good working order. "If I can get this ship working, we can fly out of here with enough treasure for all of us. Forget Ross. He can have this place."

Suddenly they both an Robot exoskeleton. It sat on a throne of gold, dressed in decaying old clothes and large hat.

"Captain Whiskers...," Alyssa whispered in awe.

"In the Metal," Gamma said. "Well, except for nut's, bolt's or anything that resembles Metal."

Alyssa walked up to Whiskers, still an imposing figure even in death. "He stayed with his treasure till the end. No friends or anything. It's kind of sad."

Alyssa and Gamma watched all the pirate's cheering from the old ship they stood on,

"There's just something...horrible about this place that Flint didn't want anyone else to know! But...I just can't remember what it is! Oh, a mind is a terrible thing to lose!" Gamma said

Alyssa managed to notice something was clutched in Whisker's metal hand. Curious, she approached it and opened the hand, wincing as the fingers broke away. She held in her hands a small piece of metal that sprouted broken wires. She raised an eyebrow then looked to Gamma who was still grieving at his lost mind giving the girl a clear view of the back of the robot's head and the compartment missing his memory.

"Gamma," Alyssa said. "I think I've found your mind!" She rushed to the robot and inserted his mind back in its proper place.

"Whoa! Alyssa! Your hands are cold! You-" His eyes suddenly started blinking rapidly as the part took effect. "Hello! Let's see, Alyssa, I was just thinking...thinking? I can think! It's all flooding back! All my memories! Right up until Whisker's pulled my memory circuits so I could never tell anyone about his booby trap!" At that exact moment, explosions were heard above. "Speaking of which..."

All the cheering in the core stopped and everyone turned their eyes to the domed rock ceiling. "What's the meaning of this!?" Ross shouted. Suddenly, fiery explosions went off at the base of a particularly large stalactite hanging above them.

"Gamma, what's going on!?" Alyssa asked urgently.

"Whisker's wanted to make sure no one would ever steal his treasure," Gamma stuttered. "So he rigged this whole planet to blow higher than a Rayquaza!!" The stalactite was blown off its foundation and hurtled down, ready to collide with the core. causing many Treasure to slid down to Oblivion,

"Gamma!" Alyssa shouted, running to the ship's control panel. "You go back and help Tails and the Captain! If I'm not back in ten minutes, leave without me!"

"Oh, no!" Gamma pulling on her shoulders. "I'm not gonna leave my buddy Alyssa behind!" She then rounded and gave the robot the fiercest glare she could manage. "Unless she looks at me like that. Bye Alyssa!" He jumped off of the ship and made for the portal.

"No! No! No!" Ross cried, clawing at the gold rushing past him like a landslide and falling into oblivion. Evrry bit of Flint's gold fell to the boiling hot magma and there was nothing he could do to stop it. The remainder of his crew rushed toward the portal and out of there, the treasure lost and their courage with it. "Get back here you cowards! I'll see you all keelhauled!" His threats just couldn't compare to the raging inferno the pirates faced now. But then Ross realized that Alyssa wasn't among them. His red eye scanned the area, which was difficult through the debris until it landed on the girl. He was standing on the deck of an old ship.

An old ship filled with _treasure_.

Ross managed a grin and set off for the ship.

--

Meanwhile, Erin and Tails were still under guard on the solar sailor, oblivious to the goings on in the planet's center. The one pirate guard kept watch over them with a rifle, a little annoyed that he had been chosen to stay behind while the others bathed in treasure.

Tails sighed suddenly. "I'm so sorry everyone. I wish I could be more helpful to you all."

"Don't be daft," Erin said gently. "You've been very helpful, truly. We'd have been killed by that Black Hole if it wasn't for you."

"I just feel like such a useless weakling. I've always dreamed of an adventure like this. And now that it's here..."

"You're not useless." Erin said firmly. "At least...not to me."

As tails was feeling sorry for himself, he noticed that his hand's had somehow, come loose,

"...With abnormal thin wrists!" Tails said suddenly getting a plan, he pretended that his hand's were tied again,

"Um excuse me mister huge ugly alien!" Tails called out to the guard who was Zim, "Why do you carry a gun all the time compensating for something!" That got Zim mad,

"I will destroy you for that Fox-boy!!" Zim roared,

"Oh I'm sure you will but quick question!" Tails said suddenly he pointed a laser gun at Zim, "This your's?"

"Uhhh?" Zim just said.


	20. The Escape

Roscoso's Treasure Planet

Treasure or Friendship?

Back on the ship, Alyssa continued to work on getting the old vessel working. Connecting two cables together, the engines roared to life after many years. It began to rise off the ground once again, carrying a heck of a lot of treasure with it. "Yes! We did it Morph!" Alyssa exclaimed. Morph chirped happily.

"Alyssa!" She whipped around at Ross's voice. There he stood on the deck, looking at the treasure on board. The very last of Whisker's gold, the rest gone over into the depths. "Aren't you a clever girl?" he said, approaching Her. Alyssa backed away, brought out her Fire sceptor and pinted it at Ross.

"Get...back!" she warned. Ross just stared, then slowly became angry.

"I like you, girl," he whispered, advancing further. "But I've come too far to let you stand between me and my treasure." Alyssa held the sceptor but knew she could never hurt Ross. She could do nothing as he came closer.

The ship was knocked away by one of the Laser's and Ross and Alyssa were rocked over board. The Pokemorph managed to grab hold of the rail and land on solid ground but Alyssa flew over into a crevice, knocking against the wall before grabbing a handhold, nearly dislocating a shoulder in the process. A flaming abyss lay right below her.

"Oh, no you don't!" Ross growled. He kept the ship he hung onto stationary with the strength of his Deoxys arm before it could get away from him. The last of the treasure was on that ship. If he lost that, he'd lose his entire purpose in life. And he wasn't about to let that happen! With all the effort he could muster, he pulled the ship. But, suddenly, his old friend Morph zipped to his face, spouting gibberish with great alarm and motioning toward Alyssa, who was hanging for her life.

"Alyssa!" Ross gasped. She was too far away for him to reach as long as he held the ship. Ross could help her, but it would mean letting go of the ship and giving up the treasure. Alyssa was beginning to slip. Ross clenched his teeth, looking between the gold that he had spent a lifetime searching for and the friend that he had grown so close to.

"Oh, blast me for a fool!" Ross said,

He released the ship from his grasp and dove to catch Alyssa just before she lost her grip. "Don't worry, Girl!", Ross smiled, hoisting her up. "I got ya!" Behind him, a huge stalactite fell through the ship, igniting the engines in flame, obliterating the last of the loot of a thousand worlds.

"No time to rest!" Ross panted. "Especially not in a place like this!" Dodging falling debris and hopping over the shifting core plates, they ran through the portal before the small map of the universe, with the planet's centre burning behind them. But as they looked upon the planet's surface, they found it wasn't any better. The entire world was coming apart at the seams. The earth cracked and shifted, large chunks of it rose above the others. Jets of searing hot flame shot out from the magma flow. There was no way they could get to the solar sailor through this.

"Anyone got any ideas?" Alyssa asked hopefully.

"This is where my plan ends," Ross said.

"Ahoy, mates!" They all looked to the sky for the source of the voice. Though the embers and fires descended the _C.L.S. Legacy _crewed by all their friends: the Erin Tails and, of course, Gamma "Need a lift?" Tails asked as he piloted. "Hop aboard! Fare starts at twenty dollars!"

"Aloha, Alyssa!" Gamma called from the wheel deck. "Hurry up! We've got exactly two minutes and thirty-four seconds till planet destruction!" Their eyes widened at the robot's news.

"So get your butts on board!" Erin shouted. Tails brought the ship along the broken earth and Ross and Alyssa hopped on deck.

"Get us out of here, Tails!" Amelia ordered. With her arm still injured she couldn't pilot the ship herself and was forced to rely on Tails. Tails punched the rockets and the Legacy took off along the dying world, avoiding the flying pieces of rock and the streaming flames as best he could.

A flying rock suddenly crashed into one of their sails, breaking the entire piece off. The Legacy's speed decreased at the loss of one of its sails.

"Thruster capacity down thirty-percent, Captain!" Gamma announced, typing away at the control panel. Tails came up behind him and looked over his shoulder.

"Thirty-percent?" he repeated, running the calculations through his head. "That means we'll never clear the planet's explosion in time!"

"We're going to die!" Morph cried.

Alyssa wasn't about to give up hope yet. "We gotta go back!" Everyone stared at her like she was crazy. "There's a portal back there! It can get us out of here!" She ran below deck while everyone looked back to the retreating portal that lead to the planet's core, which by now had become a raging inferno of flaming death. Alyssa reemerged from below. In her hands was a solar surfer.

"We're not going to," she said as he prepped the board. "Cause I'm going to open a different door!" Ross saw where she was going with this idea. He zoomed his eye to the portal where the map that changed the portal's location to anywhere in the universe. It could work.

"Listen to the girl!" Ross shouted. "It's our only ticket off this rock alive!"

"One minute, twenty-nine seconds till planet destruction!" Gamma announced. Alyssa hopped on the rail with her board and Ross helped her along.

"Keep the ship heading for the portal no matter what happens!" she told the Pokemorph. Ross stared at his friend. Not long ago he had been the one giving the orders to her. He couldn't be more proud. With determination and courage, Alyssa launched the board.

"Well you heard her! Turn this Floating Bath Tub around!" Ross said, Erin just stared wondering if it would work but it was their only shot,

"Tails, take us out through the portal," She said,

"Yes Captain," Tails said as he turned the ship around, meanwhile Alyssa, was constantly dodging Rising and Falling Debris, but thanks to Year's of flying Solar Sailer's, where paying off, The Legacy wasn't having much luck barely missing Obstacle's,

"Narrow to the right, The Right!" Erin said trying to Back seat drive,

"I know! I know, can you just let me drive!" Tails said, as Me drived the ship to the portal,

"25 SECONDS!" Gamma shouted, with that the Engine on Alyssa's solar sailer, died out, she tried to start it up again, but it wouldn't respond,

"No!" She said as she started to fall down a huge canyon, as the ship was passing over it,

"Come on Alyssa!" Ross said,

"17 SECOND'S!" Gamma shouted, without another choice, Alyssa slammed the back of the solar sailer into one of the wall's creating a huge amount of Spark's, the heat from those spark's reignited the engine, sending Alyssa straight up and out of the Canyon, with the Legacy right behind her,

"5! 4! 3! 2!" Gamma shouted, just as Alyssa touched the button for Toonteressor Spaceport.


	21. Goodbye's, New beginning's

Roscoso's Treasure Planet

Saying Goodbye

We find ourselve's in the Blackness of space, when suddenly a portal appeared out of nowhere, and Alyssa and the Legacy just made it out, and where heading for Toontressor Spaceport,

"Wahoo! Yeah!" Alyssa cheered, as she landed on the ship she high fived Ross,

"Haha! Didn't I say she had greatness in her!" Ross said, even the tied up pirate's cheered, Tails and Erin then hugged each other and then smiled at each other, and Alyssa landed on the ship,

"A little unsual, but very effective, I think I think I'll recommend you for the Interstellar academy, they could use someone like you!" Erin said with a smile,

"Just wait till your mom hear's about this, of couse we will leave out the very dangerous thing's!" Tails said,

"Alyssa that was UNFORGETTABLE, I know you don't like touching, but get ready for hug girl!" Gamma said before giving Alyssa a hug to his surprise She hugged him back,

"Hey you hugged me back, Ah I said i wouldn't cry!" Gamma said before starting to cry, Alyssa noticed that Ross and Morph where gone, their where in the longboat Hanger,

"Morphy we gotta make track's!" Ross said,

"You never quit do you," She said,

"Ah Alyssa, just uh making sure our last longboat was secure," Ross said making a very weak knot, Alyssa then walked over and made a much better knot,

"That outta do it," Alyssa said, as Ross chuckled,

"I taught you to well!" Ross said, with a slight smile, while Alyssa was smiling in the inside,

"Now uh, isn't a really good time for me to go to the slammer, if you won't let me go, do it for Morphie, he's a free spirited Pokemon, but being in a cage would break the little guys heart," Ross said, as Alyssa stared at them she noticed Morph giving her the Puppy Dog's eye's before smiling, and pressing the hatch opening Button, and Untieing the Rope,

"Hey why don't you come with us?" Ross said, as Morph transformed into a Pirate Hat and Landed On Alyssa's head, "You and me, Ross and Alyssa, full of ourselves and no tie's to anyone!"

"Heh, you know when I first got on this boat I would have taken that offer up in a second," Alyssa said while she took Morph off her head, "But, I met this Pokemorph, and he told me to chart my own course. that's what I'll do!" with that Ross smiled,

"So what do you see off that Bow of your's?" Ross asked, Alyssa smiled,

"A future," She said, as Ross chuckled,

"Look at you, glowing like a Moltres in it's prime!" Ross said as both Him and Alyssa started to tear up, "Your gonna rattle the stars you are Alyssa!" With that the two friend's hugged for probably the last time, when they stopped Morph started to cry, turning into a puddle,

"Hey Morphie, don't worry I'll see you around!" Alyssa said, Morph then Licked her cheek before hopping on Ross's shoulder's, Ross then faced his friend,

"Morph, I have a job for you," Ross said, "I need you to keep an eye on this young pup," Alyssa then smiled,

"Will you do that for me?" Ross asked, with that Morph Saluted Ross and then hopped on Alyssa's Shoulder's, as Ross on the longboat, started to leave the ship,

"Oh yeah catch!" Ross shouted as he tossed to Alyssa, the last of Whisker's treasure, "It's for your mom, so you can fix that Inn," Ross said winking,

"So long, Pirate," Alyssa said with a smile,

"Why Alyssa when have I never," Ross said, laughing as he took off, while Ross disapeared Alyssa and Morph looked on.

A few hour's later the Legacy had lanced on toontressor spaceport, while a crowd where already their so was Shenzi, looking for Alyssa, when Alyssa found her and they Hugged, Meanwhile Morph was sitting On Alyssa head again, a few day's later the Toon Inn, was as good as new, where everyone was celebreating, Erin, Tails, Gamma and Shenzi and a huge amount of People, when suddenly the front door's opened revealing Scracth and Grounder who showed to everyone Alyssa...wearing an Naval Officer's suit, as everyone cheered, Alyssa shook hand's with Scratch as Grounder Saluted, with that everyone Began to party, Everyone was Cheering, Laughing, Dancing and many more, As Alyssa smiled at the happiness, that her mom was showing, she stared out of the window, where the cloud's seemed to form the Person that had Help change her, Ross D Heuchan.


End file.
